Illusion of the Snake
by Madhubala
Summary: "'All the privilege I claim for my own sex, is that of loving longest, when existence or when hope is gone.' I need to stop loving him, thinking about him, and hoping that he will feel bad about what he has done." Tom Riddle Jr/OC AU Please review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. Anything not from the Harry Potter series/franchise is of my own creation.**

**Author's Note: AU – Alternate Universe.**

**

* * *

**

**Illusion of the Snake**

**Prologue**

_Hold him … hold him …_

A surge of joy wafted through his being as he flew towards the cottage. A feeling foreign to him had entered his body and mind and yet, he knew that he had once felt this way years ago.

_Happiness._

It had entered his body, for; he felt that he had won. The boy was within his grasp. He flew, without need of broom, towards Bathilda Bagshot's cottage in Godric's Hollow. Racing against time; he flew as fast as he could manage, for, Nagini had summoned him. She had the boy! She had him!

He would reward Nagini greatly, for, catching _The Chosen_One was no simple task.

Through the snake's eyes, he could see the boy who lived breathing through a narrow escape with his muggle-born friend.

_No… No…_

Angrily, he gripped the windowsill in the attic; his knuckles white as he held on tight. Nagini slithered subtly towards him upon the musty hardwood floor. The dark lord reached down; stroking her head.

"There will be plenty more timesss to kill the boy," she hissed in a language only he and the boy understood.

He did not answer, but, loosened his grip upon the windowsill. He continued to look out the window; stroking her affectionately. She looked up at Voldemort and it almost seemed as though she were smiling.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. Anything not from the Harry Potter series/franchise is of my own creation.**

**Author's Note: AU – Alternate Universe.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

His long fingers tapped upon the glass counter at Borgin & Burkes. He curiously looked around at all the items that lay within his grasp. All he needed to do was take it and it was his own.

But, the daylight shone through the glass window; a reminder that hastiness was not part of his plan. He had never heard of a thief stealing in the morning unless they were intolerably stupid.

Just then, Mr. Borgin entered the shop; carrying two small meals; the scent wafted through the confined room towards his nostrils. The other meal was, no doubt, for Mr. Burke. He looked down, for, there was no meal for him.

There never was.

He looked down at his long fingers and tried to act as though he was not human, but, a mere fixture of the store. Mr. Borgin gasped, "Ah! Tom, I did not see you. How did you get in? The store does not open for an hour."

"The door was open," lied Tom; who had been casing the joint. "And," he thought to himself, "_Alohomora_ opens all locks, you insipid moron."

"I just wanted to get an early start, you know, see how the competition was and what items I could get at a cheap price."

At the mention of valuable items being purchased for the store at a cheap price, Mr. Borgin forgot all about how Tom got inside the store without a key and smiled; "Which items?"

"I haven't got them yet," said Tom and added _silly man_ under his breath.

"Do you know which items they are?"

I have a vague idea," Tom said nonchalantly.

At this, Mr. Borgin shrugged, for, he figured that Tom knew what he was doing. Tom looked into Mr. Borgin's eyes and smirked to himself, "Don't worry. I'll get the items." Tom walked to the front of the store and without turning back said, "Well, I'm off for the day and I shall come tomorrow with the needed valuables."

The door closed and Mr. Burke walked from behind the tall wardrobe that he had been hiding. Mr. Borgin met Mr. Burke's eyes, "It is as though he can see into my mind."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's character … just borrowing them! I own the rights to any original characters. I do not own the rights to the Marilyn Monroe song "That Old Black Magic" and to the Katalina song "Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered."**

**Author's Note: Alternate Universe.**

**Special Thanks: This Is and chini! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The name was etched into his mind and into his DNA. He knew that he did not look like his pureblood mother. He looked like his muggle father. "_Muggle_ father," Tom thought in dismay.

However, he had heard that his mother was not the most dazzling of women. He had heard from various accounts that she was plain and rather homely with a powerfully wide, determined jaw and eyes that gazed in opposite directions. Tom had none of these features and knew that he looked like his _muggle_father. The last image he had of his father was not handsome; in fact, it was gruesome. But, Tom had done what he had to do or what he thought had been right at the time.

Tom was rather dashing and handsome beyond the realm of mythology. He had wavy dark brown hair and eyes to match and a debonair charm that was on the borderline with pure malice.

He sat down at a small outside bistro and looked down at a menu. After a few minutes of looking down at the menu, an unfamiliar yet alluring voice asked, "So, what'll it be?"

Tom lazily looked up and found a young woman about his age staring back with an almost sickening smile. Her face seemed so open and sincere and he gazed into her eyes, but, could only see more smiling faces. It was then that his eyes diverted towards a locket; hanging close to her heart. It looked expensive and had the name Lara engraved into the glistening yellow metal.

"All right," the girl looked away from his eyes, "I'll give you some more time to look over the menu."

Not wanting her to step away, Tom inquired, "That's a pretty locket." Tom cringed at saying the word pretty. The girl smiled, "Thank you."

"Pretty smile," Tom thought to himself. Tom raised an eyebrow at his own thoughts and shook his head. "Might I inquire," he continued, "about your locket?"

The girl laughed, "There's really nothing to inquire about it. It's nothing special." The girl sat down, "I recommend the roast chicken."

Tom did not want to change the subject and wondered why this girl was doing so. Was her necklace valuable, thus, she was trying to change the subject?

"Ah!" The girl smiled, "I suppose my locket is more entertaining than the food."

Tom looked away from the girl and she continued, "It's a family heirloom, I guess. I had my name engraved in it." She opened the locket to reveal only one picture, "That's me."

"Is there not supposed to be another picture alongside yours?"

Lara blushed and shyly closed her locket, "That is yet to be determined."

She was friendlier than what he had been used to. Yes, he had been the object of desire for several Slytherin females during his years at Hogwarts and he had used that to his advantage to get what he had wanted.

But, this girl was different. She was not like all the other girls. She was genuinely happy to see him. As she sat across from him; wand in hand; Tom could detect a slight blush in her cheeks that she was trying desperately to hide.

She smiled, "Shall I start you off with some butterbeer?"

"Fire whiskey," Tom stated as if trying to sound older and more mature.

"Accio fire whiskey," she waved her wand.

The fire whiskey nearly slipped off the table as it appeared. "I have to do that a _little less_enthusiastically."

"Rather," Tom muttered haughtily.

The girl stood up, "Yes, rather."

Tom's brow furrowed, for, he could not tell if she were being nice or matching his wit. But, then he saw, a group of men; sitting at another table; looking at Lara as if they were in love. "Go out with me, Lara," one of the men asked. "What would your girlfriend say, Averus," Lara quipped back.

Tom smirked to himself, for; he realized that he had met his match.

The next night, after an escapade to find valuable treasures, Tom found himself wandering through the streets of London alone. He moped through the streets; his head hung low, for, all the objects that he had looked at had been fruitless fakes; sealed with watered down gold and sold at incredibly high prices that one would think they were looking at the real deal.

His stomach rumbled and he found himself heading toward the bistro. As he neared the café, he heard music and dim lights were hanging in the air; enchanted lights no doubt. There were people dancing; elbow to elbow.

He heard the voice of a woman; seductively singing.

_That old black magic that you weave so well  
Icy fingers up  
and down my spine  
The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine_

Curiosity exhumed his being as he walked closer; wanting to know who this voice was attached to.

_The same old tingle that I feel  
inside  
When that elevator starts its ride  
Down and down I go, round and round I go  
Like a leaf that's  
caught in the tide_

Hanging on every word, he picked up his pace and found himself at the edge of the restaurant. He had never seen the restaurant this busy. A crowd had developed around the songstress and he found himself bumping elbows with strangers; eager to see who was behind this voice.

_I should stay away but what can I do  
I hear your name, and I'm aflame  
Aflame with  
such a burning desire  
That only your kiss can put out the fire_

Tom reached the front of the mob and found that the voice belonged to none other than Lara.

_You are the lover that I've waited for_

Tom smirked, for, he had underestimated her completely. He had thought that such a girl could never be the center of attention. Yet, here she was; lounging on a grand piano that had been conjured up by magic. She sat on the piano; swinging her legs; her eyes closed as though she thoroughly enjoyed being here and was in her own world.

_The mate that fate had me created for  
And every time your lips meet mine_

He walked away from the crowd and sat down in his usual place; not wanting to stand too close to people that he did not know. People were bumping into one another while dancing and Tom was glad that he had opted to sit down.

_Baby down and down I go,__  
all around I go  
In a spin, loving the spin that I'm in  
Under that old black magic called love_

She jumped off the piano and the crowd turned towards her; clapping and shouting for more. She shook her head, "I have to get back to work." Tom looked down as though he were not listening and she walked towards him, "Well, hello."

He nodded, "Hello."

She paused, "You seem hungry."

He looked up, "That is why I have come."

She hesitated, "What would you like to eat?"

Tom ordered roast chicken and pumpkin juice. She smiled, "It is a pity you missed the show."

Tom did not answer and Lara continued, "We do one every night."

"I heard you sing," Tom admitted.

"Oh," Lara blushed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Was I supposed to?" Tom asked.

"N-no," Lara looked down at the ground; confused.

A man walked towards her; "Lara, will you grace our presence with another song?"

"Shall I," Lara smiled at the man and his wife.

"Yes, please," the man's wife smiled, "we would love to hear your voice while we dine here."

Lara smiled, "Then I will. Good-bye."

Tom did not say good-bye as Lara turned away. She walked towards the piano.

_He's a fool and don't I know it  
But a fool can have his charms  
I'm in love and don't I show it  
Like a babe in arms_

Tom did not look up from his plate of food.

_I'm wild but not impatient  
Men were not a new sensation  
Couldn't sleep, and wouldn't sleep  
When love told me I shouldn't sleep  
Loving and hugging you know it  
I'm in love and don't I show it  
Like a babe in arms_

Tom looked up and found Lara staring right at him. He looked away and wondered why women were such foolish creatures.

_I'm wild again, beguiled again  
A simpering, whimpering child again  
Bewitched, bothered and, bewildered am I_

Tom wondered why he could not read her mind when she sang. It seemed as though she shut everything out while singing.

_My heart was lost, I paid the cost  
Cold from the start he played the part  
I must agree the laughs on me  
But he and I we were meant to be  
Anticipating, loving, hating, waiting  
What am I to do  
Bewildered and bewitched  
'Cause I'm so bothered over you_

For some reason, it bothered him that he could not read her mind, for; she had tuned everything out while singing.

_I'm wild again, beguiled again  
A simpering, whimpering child again  
Bewitched, bothered and, bewildered am I_

She opened her eyes for a second; finally, Tom saw a flash of something that he did not understand. An unknown feeling washed over him and then she closed her eyes again. He tried to read her mind, but found nothing; everything was black and foggy.

_Just the same old sad sensation  
That's the way love feels  
And this half-pint imitation  
Has my head over my heels  
Wishin' and missin' your kissin'  
What am I to think  
Bothered and bewildered  
I can't sleep a wink_

He watched her every move; waiting for her to open her eyes again, as though her eyes were the door to her mind.

_I'm wild again, beguiled again  
A simpering, whimpering child again  
Bewitched, bothered and, bewildered am I_

_Cold from the start  
I've seen a lot, I mean a lot  
Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I  
I'm wild but not impatient  
Men are not a new sensation  
Lovin' and huggin' you know it  
I'm in love and don't I show it_

_I'm wild again, beguiled again  
A simpering, whimpering child again  
Bewitched, bothered and, bewildered am I_

The song was over and she walked away from the piano once again. Tom had been unable to read her mind and so it seems; he was a bit disappointed. He looked down at his plate of food, which had since then become cold. Cold roast chicken seemed a little unappetizing to him, but his stomach rumbles reminded him to think otherwise. He observed her from a distance and anticipated her coming back to his table, but, she did not and spent her time on the other side of the restaurant; sitting at the piano as she switched between tinkering with the piano keys and writing on a sheet of paper. He did not want to go up to her; no, he was too proud for that. After all, he was a Slytherin and he bowed before no one. _She_ had to come to _him_.

And so, he waited for what seemed like an hour and still, she did not come as she continued to sit at the piano. Finally, she walked towards him when she noticed that he had finished his meal. She picked his plate up, all in silence.

He waited.

She returned with the check and placed it slowly upon the table. He looked up at her, as though expecting her to say something. She did not and walked away from him.

He stood up and walked away from the café. The music started up again; her voice permeated through the night air. He stood there for a moment and then he walked on. He thought about what little he had seen in her mind and wondered what feeling he had experienced while seeing her thoughts. He believed that he had experienced everything and wondered what he had seen in her mind.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters. I own the rights to my original characters. I do not own the rights to the song "Sway" by Dean Martin.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Though he knew not why, Tom continued to go to the bistro with no objective other than seeing her. Hearing her voice would suffice, for, though he had more than enough attention from women; it was usually unwarranted on his side.

Lara was uncommonly pretty, for, she showed no signs of ill breeding. Some would have considered her plain, for; she was not glamorous by any means. In fact, she seemed like a demure doe that had just seen its first ray of light.

_A very pretty doe._Tom rolled around the idea in his mind that she did not know how pretty she was. He shook his head as if trying to shake these thoughts out of his mind.

She was not as handsome as Tom Riddle. But, she did not seem to show any resentment to his beauty outshining hers. The best word to describe her was natural. But, Tom saw the way the tiny corners of her mouth turned up even without smiling. It was as though she were stuck in a perpetual smile. Tom, for some reason, wanted to make her change her mind about the world. For, when he looked into her mind, all he saw were smiling faces and laughter.

It disgusted him.

"Oh," she smiled warmly. "Hello."

Tom looked up from his work, "Hello."

"Let me guess," a mischievous twinkle entered her eyes, "fire whiskey?"

Tom smirked, "Butterbeer."

"How you do keep me on my toes," her dimples flickered. "Accio butterbeer."

"All the better then," Tom muttered as he looked down at a list in front of him. There were two lists on that page. A list of items that he was buying for Borgin and Burke and a list of items that he wished to acquire for his own personal gain.

Lara stood there; awkwardly and asked when Tom looked up, "How have you been since I last saw you?"

Tom raised an eyebrow; folded the list and put it in the pocket of his blazer. He could never tell with this girl. Was she being sarcastic with him or was she just being nice? He pushed his thoughts aside.

"I've been fine." He looked down at his glass of butterbeer and wondered to himself when she was going to leave.

She stood next to him as though waiting for him to say something more. He looked up and asked, "What is it?"

"Generally speaking," she quirked an eyebrow, "when someone asks how you are, you reciprocate and ask them how they are as well."

"True," Tom stated flatly, "but, generally speaking, that only happens when the other individual cares."

"Oh," said Lara softly, "and here I thought we were becoming friends."

"How can we be friends?" Tom folded his hands in his lap. "I don't even know your full name."

Tom cast a wary eye as she sat beside him. Lara smiled and extended her hand, "Lara Bagshot."

He looked down at her hand and reluctantly shook it, "Tom Riddle."

"And now that we've been properly introduced," she released the handshake, "we can be friends."

"Friends," Tom mouthed the word and seemed taken aback, for, the concept seemed completely unfamiliar to him. For, though he had procured quite a following in Hogwarts; it had been all for the wrong reasons. There had never been anyone he had truly called a _friend._ Lara didn't seem to pick up on his questioning the word _friend_ and smiled, "I'm glad you think so too."

She looked down with a slight blush; away from Tom's steely gaze. They sat like this for a moment; not saying a word, until she stood up, "I, uh, guess I should get back to work."

He could read her mind. This whole _friends_ business was just a way to rope him into doing a favor for her. He watched as she nervously fretted before him. Amused, his lips turned up at the corners. He would have fun with this.

"I believe there is something you'd like to ask me."

"Goodness," the girl seemed astonished and shyly looked away, "It's like you read my mind!"

Tom, who was sick and tired of hearing that line, pressed on, "What did you want to ask me?"

The girl shook her head with a shy smile, "N-no! It's silly."

"It cannot be so silly if you are still standing in front of me debating whether or not to ask."

"I suppose you are right." Lara looked down again, "You see," she cleared her throat, "I've been invited to a formal dance."

Tom laughed in his high-pitched manner, "And _you_ want to go with _me_?"

The look on her face was priceless. She blushed profusely as Tom laughed at her expense. "No." Lara seemed offended and desperately tried to cover things up, "You were just my last resort."

Tom's features hardened, "I am no one's _last resort_."

"I-I didn't mean it that way," Lara stuttered awkwardly, slightly fearing Tom's temper.

"_Explain_ yourself then," Tom demanded.

"I, uh," Lara hesitated, "I meant that my plans fell through and that the person that I wanted to go with …" She trailed off.

"_Continue_," Tom waved his hand.

"He ended up going with someone else, _okay_?" Lara impatiently looked down and began to babble, "So, I thought I'd ask you. Well, if you can't go then I'm _not_ going either!"

"Truthfully," Tom calmed down, "I do not care much for dancing." Tom glanced at his pocket watch, nonchalantly.

"Okay." Lara sent him a small smile as she turned to leave.

Tom eyed her locket; dangling from her neck. True, this locket most likely held no _magical _value but he wanted it. It would most likely fetch a handsome price in the market. "_But_," Tom concluded, "for you, I shall make an exception. Your locket and I shall go to the dance with you."

"It's a family heirloom." She looked down at her necklace, "I couldn't bear without it."

"Then, no dance," said Tom as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"No. No." Lara took the necklace off and handed it to Tom, "I will show them. Here take this necklace."

He looked away and grumpily asked, "When is this dance?"

"Oh," Lara smiled brightly, "tonight at 7:00."

Before Tom could protest any further, Lara turned to leave.

Tom and Lara had decided to meet at the café and from there; they would take a carriage to the dance. He stood at his usual table; wearing a sleek black robe with a single rose attached to the collar. It was similar to the tuxedos that he had seen muggles wear in those black and white movies. His slicked hair shined in the moonlight and it seemed, from far away, that he was wearing a dirty halo.

Growing impatient by the minute, ideas and insecurities invaded his mind, that he was the victim of a cruel joke. That he had dressed up for a ball that did not even exist and that Lara had made it all up just to see if he would go along with it.

He did not recognize her at first. But, she came closer and Tom could make out her wavy blonde hair.

He looked at her in confusion, "Lara?"

She blushed deeply, "Yes, hello."

Without her waitressing robes and French braid, Lara looked much different. With her hair in cascading waves, red shimmering dress robes, and red lipstick, she looked like a siren. A temptress. A goddess. An _object_ of desire.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked shyly; fear in her voice.

She had wanted to go to the dance to show everyone that she did not care that, Riley Patterson, the boy that had snubbed her, was going with someone else. In fact, she was going with someone far superior, far more handsome, and so it seemed, far more exciting. She had wanted to pinch herself, for, a man handsomer than she did not mind taking her in his arms to dance. He did not mind holding her, but she reminded herself that it was all at the price of her locket.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked again.

"You look good." Tom found himself saying, "Different."

"Is different good?" Lara asked.

"It's not bad." Tom smiled politely at her.

"Not bad?"

Tom sighed sagely, "You look beautiful."

"Oh," Lara stared ahead, "thank you."

"He's not in love with me, is he," Lara asked innocently in her mind.

Tom looked back at her and for a moment, his expression looked disgusted or upset. However, he composed himself and took her gently by the hand, leading her towards the carriage.

He took her by the waist, lifting her up to her seat and then climbed in next to her.

"Thank you," she said to him after some delay.

Tom glanced side-long, "For what?"

"For agreeing to take me to the dance after such short notice," she looked away, "and for being a gentleman."

Tom did not say anything. What could he say to this? He could not say that he was a gentleman nor could he say that he was not. A gentleman would not have taken the locket of an unsuspecting girl as collateral. How could he tell her that he did not want to go to the dance after he had agreed to take her?

They sat in an awkward silence for the remainder of the ride to the hall where the dance was being held. When the stagecoach stopped, Tom walked outside and lifted Lara out of the carriage.

Attempting to walk towards the hall was another story, for, every step they made, Lara, was assaulted by a giggle here and a giggle there. "Oh, darling," a brunette girl cooed saccharinely, "you look wonderful."

"Thank you," Lara smiled.

The brunette looked at Lara as if waiting for a similar compliment. Tom smirked; realizing Lara's naivety. This, he could use to his advantage. The brunette looked at Tom, off his smirk, "And who is this charming young man?"

Lara grew tense, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh dear, dear," the brunette smiled coyly, "what errands you make me run. Fine," she looked up at Tom; trying her best to look appealing, "then I shall ask him."

Lara sighed, "His name is Tom Riddle."

"Now," the brunette glared, "was that very hard? My name is Evangeline."

Tom did not respond, for, he did not want to stand in the middle of this circus any longer. The minute that he had seen the brunette, he knew that she was fake.

He turned towards Lara, wanting to leave this awkward situation as much as possible. He ignored Evangeline, who was trying to make her presence known. Taking Lara by the arm, he said in a low voice, "Shall we go into the dance hall?"

Getting rid of Evangeline proved to be difficult, for, she responded to Tom as though he was her date, "Yes, let us go into the dance hall."

Swiftly, Tom turned towards Evangeline, "You ridiculous woman, I am speaking to Lara. Find your own date and leave us be."

Lara and Tom moved towards the hall entrance; leaving a shocked Evangeline behind. The hall was elaborately decorated; silver streamers fell like snowflakes from an enchanted ceiling. The dim lighting was provided by stars that twinkled in the ceiling; offering a romantic escape for those looking for love. An enchanted breeze gently blew through the hall; making the guests feel as though they were dancing upon the sky. They stood side by side, in a corner of the room, taking it all in. Even Tom, who was usually unimpressed, seemed to have a slight smile upon his handsome features. Lara glanced sidelong at Tom, hoping to become one of the many couples upon the dance floor.

Tom looked at Lara, thinking how beautiful she looked as the dim light played upon her hair and skin, making her glow as much as the stars in the ceiling. He took her hand in his and led her onto the dance floor and suddenly, the song changed.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

He held her close until he could feel her breath upon his skin and then he realized that he never wanted to let her go. He liked holding her in his arms, smelling her subtle scent.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

He had never been this close to a woman before and thought about all that he had missed, for, he kept on thinking of women as temptresses. His own mother had given his father a love potion to make him feel this way about her. Had Lara done the same? But, he shook his head; thinking that Lara was too naïve to do that.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

She belonged to him. He was sure of that. He had wanted valuable objects with this much fervor before and it ached him to no end, for, this was different. She could not be bought, for, she was a human. She was a woman. He found that he craved her as much as any object he had seen.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in a far off place. Tom smiled, for, he was certain that she felt the same as he did.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

Yet, when he tried to read her mind, all he saw were happy, smiling faces. He knew that there had to be more to this girl than happiness. He wanted to know how she felt and he hated being left in the dark.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

He waited for a moment and watched as her long lashes fluttered open. She smiled up at him and blushed, looking away. He took her by the hand again and said, "Come with me outside."

"For fresh air?" She asked innocently.

"Yes." Tom said thinking her innocence were a _breath of fresh air_.

As soon as they were outside, Tom pulled her into a secluded garden and kissed her softly. She seemed taken aback at first and then looked down; a small smile played upon her lips, "I think you wanted to do that all night."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters. I own the rights to my original characters.**

**Special Thanks: chini and This Is!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

That night, Tom found that he could not sleep. He stared up at the ceiling and could only think of Lara. What had she done to him? Tom smiled tiredly, for, he realized that she had not done a single thing to make him feel this way. She had not pursued him like all the Slytherin girls had done. In fact, it had been the other way around.

Yet, he could not help thinking that it was possible that she had done something to him. A spell perhaps … or maybe, she had slipped a love potion into his food. No. He shook his head and turned over in his bed.

He tossed and turned that night and groaned when he heard birds twittering outside his window. The harsh blue of early morning hit the walls; illuminating his small one bedroom flat. He moaned sleepily and pulled the blankets over his face.

It was Monday morning and soon, approximately 3 hours; he would have to get up for work. But, he lingered in bed longer; wishing that she were at his side.

Eventually, he pushed himself off his bed and sat at the edge; holding his head in his hands. He had never slept so badly in his life because he always had what he wanted. He needed to have her too.

His head ached and as he dressed himself for work; he realized how dreary his life had become. A pressed grey flannel suit had become his uniform of choice, for; they were all the rage for working men. But, it seemed so out of place on him. Yet, he realized that in order to be taken seriously, especially at his young age, he would have to play a part to climb ahead. Power was at his grasp just as long as he played along for a bit.

Soon, he was out the door and walking through the streets of London. He walked into Borgin and Burke's and was asked by Burke to visit Hepzibah Smith to see if there was anything new in her collection of valuables.

He walked to Hepzibah Smith's and opened the door with a slight jingle. Hokey, Hepzibah's house elf was there to greet him. Hokey had told Tom that Hepzibah would be down shortly.

Tom politely stood in the room; waiting for Hepzibah to come down. "A grand entrance for a rather grand woman," Tom thought to himself with regards to her large size.

After several minutes, Hepzibah walked down the stairs as though she were a debutante at a coming out ball. She was a very portly old lady. She wore a highly structured ginger wig that must have come straight from 17th Century France. Her dazzling pink set of robes flooded all around her, giving her the look of a tiered wedding cake that was melting in the sun.

"Oh Tom," she sighed dreamily.

"Hello Hepzibah," Tom kissed her plump hand; causing the old woman to swoon.

She smiled and Tom could not tell if she were blushing, for, she had just added rouge to her already red cheeks. "Have you had your breakfast, my dear boy," she sweetly asked.

"No," Tom smiled; looking forward to eat something.

"Have some hot chocolate and crumpets with me," Hepzibah led him to a small table that had an elaborate tea set. It was as though Hepzibah were waiting for him.

Tom's appetite was voracious, but, to be polite he ate slowly. After two cups of hot tea and five crumpets, he was full. "Thank you, Hepzibah," Tom smiled, "I really needed that."

Hepzibah smiled and offered Tom a thermos of hot cocoa and a basket of crumpets for the road. Tom charmed, "I really enjoy our chats here."

Hepzibah smiled, "Oh so do I."

Tom smiled back, "Now back to business. Mr. Burke has sent me here to inquire if you've got any new trinkets and what not."

"Burke again," Hepzibah pursed her lips. "Well, tell him I haven't got what he's looking for. I've only got these." She pointed towards a second-rate bronze bowling trophy found in a muggle dumpster and a few amulets with weak spells upon them.

"Hmm," Tom shook his head, "decidedly not what he is looking for."

Tom studied Hepzibah closely and saw her lip twitch into a smile, "All right, my sweet boy, tis' true that I've got more than what I've just told you." She opened a curio cabinet and took out a golden cup and a locket. The cup was golden and possessed two delicately bent handles and a badger engraved onto it. The latter was a weighty gold locket with a serpentine _S_ in emerald on the front.

Tom tried to not show the greed in his eyes as he looked upon these rare treasures. He eyed Hepzibah, who had foolishly shown these items to him, and asked, "How much for the both of these?"

"Oh," Hepzibah smiled proudly, "these are not for sale. I cannot bear to part with these."

"Name your price."

Hepzibah shook her head, "You'll be late for work, Tom."

Tom sighed and then said, "I shall be back."

"She didn't have anything new," Tom lied to Burke the minute he walked into the store.

"Well," Burke shrugged, "can't say we didn't try, eh?"

Mr. Burke eyed the thermos and basket on Tom's arm, "Did you eat there?"

"No," said Tom; not wanting to share. "I stopped by the market to purchase breakfast," he lied.

Burke nodded and did not pursue the matter. "Tomorrow morning," Mr. Burke nodded, "go see her again. Her place is always bursting with new treasures."

Like clockwork, Tom was back the next day and the next until he could not stand it anymore. He wanted to have the items.

When Hepzibah had turned her back, Tom had poured a white powdery substance into her hot cocoa. Hepzibah sat down in front of him as he said, "Name your price, Hepzibah. I would pay handsomely for those items."

"My sweet boy, I have told you that I cannot," Hepzibah took a sip of her hot cocoa and her eyes widened. She grabbed her throat as though it were burning and gasped for air. She shook feverishly and began to foam at the mouth. Soon, her limbs and mouth went slack and the cup that she was holding in her hand smashed to the ground.

Hokey, Hepzibah's house elf ran into the room to see what was the matter. Hokey grimaced at what she saw and proved to be stronger than Tom thought.

A nasty duel ensued to which Tom felt that he was at the losing end. Hokey blasted him; hitting him in the arm. Tom screamed in pain; clutching his arm and warding off Hokey's power until he knocked the house elf unconscious. Tom waved his wand in such a manner as to imbed the false memory into the creature's mind that she was the killer.

Tom swiftly grabbed the locket and golden cup and walked out the door without turning back. No remorse shown upon his features and as he caressed the locket and cup; he realized that he could not go back to Borgin and Burke's.

He knew that he would have to leave London, maybe even the country. But, that also meant no more Lara and he couldn't have that. Now that he had received what he wanted; he did not want to lose ever again and that meant Lara would have to be all his … or else.

Walking to the café seemed more arduous than it had ever been for him. He was used to walking places. But, he had never felt that he was going to pass out and this injury on his arm was making him feel very lightheaded.

Then he saw her.

He stood across the street; facing her. Through the passing crowd, she saw him, slumped against the building behind him. His wand was dangling between his fingers and his shoulders were slouched in defeat.

Through slit eyes, he saw her running towards him with open arms and his heart leapt.

She reached him. "Tom? What has happened?"

Tom was confused by her and stood rigidly; not pushing her away as his mind screamed at him to do, but, let her continue, for, to be loved was new to him and it felt good.

He cast a wary eye, "That's enough."

"Why?" She caressed his face.

Tom closed his eyes, for, though he hated anything associated with love; he had to admit that it sure felt nice.

_Real nice. Too nice. Too good to be true._

Did she really love him? Or, was her love a trap?

He pushed her away, but, in doing so, he groaned in pain. For, Lara had made him forget about his injuries. Lara gasped, for, there was a deep wound upon his arm.

"A-are you okay?"

"What does it look like," he glared.

"Yes, um, you look horrible," she looked away from the blood.

He looked away from her, for; he did not understand why he felt that he could not live without this woman. Resentment entered his eyes as he turned towards her and glared. She backed away from him and he grabbed her by the waist; pulling her to his chest. His resentment faded as he deeply kissed her. When he let her go, his emotions were so mixed that he did not recall how he had become wounded.

"What is this power you have over me?"

"I have no power over you," Lara blushed.

"Sure you do," said Tom. "You just don't know it yet."

"Tom," she changed the subject. "We've got to get you healed."

"I have my wand."

"You can't heal yourself," Lara sighed. "It's too dangerous."

Lara was right, but Tom did not want to hear it. "What do you know," Tom raised an arrogant chin.

Lara lips quivered into a mischievous smile. "Let me take care of you. I want to take care of you."

He clenched his jaw, "Fine."

She placed her arm around his waist and he leaned towards her. They walked down the street and turned towards a small cottage at the end of the block.

"We're here," Lara unlatched the gate.

"Is this your home?"

Lara turned towards him, "It's-"

There was silence. Tom thought, "Well, it's better than the orphanage."

"I know it's not much," Lara hesitated. "But, I call it home."

"I like it."

"Really?" Lara smiled brightly.

"Yes."

Tom walked inside the home with Lara. "Are you hungry?"

Tom smiled, "Yes."

She turned towards the kitchen and started to make him a meal. Tom's eyes diverted towards the meal that she was preparing for him. There were kitchen tools on the counter, but, not a single wand was present.

"Why don't you use your wand?"

"Oh," Lara shrugged, "I don't use it at home."

"WHAT?"

Lara backed away from Tom, "Wh-what's wrong?"

"Why don't you use your wand at home?"

"I just don't."

"Is there a reason?"

"No," Lara looked confused, "I just don't want to get too dependent on it."

"Are you," Tom swallowed, "non-magical?"

Lara looked away, "Please don't look at me like that."

"You're a Mudblood!"

"Excuse me," Lara looked at Tom in disbelief, "one minute you tell me we're friends and the next you can't even look at me in the face. Make up your mind."

"You're _mudblood._"

"Stop calling me that word!" Lara turned her back to Tom. Though Tom could not see her face, he could tell that her feelings had been hurt, for, her shoulders shook as she quietly sniffed.

Tom grumbled, "Lara, stop crying … you're better than that."

"Please don't," she shook her head. "I didn't think that that would matter to you, but, you're just like everybody else."

He could not look at her without thinking that it was wrong to do so. He was a half-blood, certainly not ideal. So, did that make him a hypocrite calling Lara a Mudblood?

Lara broke the silence, "I-" She trailed off, "Here." She handed him his meal, "Eat this and get out."

She stood in the kitchen; her back to him as he took the meal into the dining room. He picked at the plate; thinking a muggle-born made this.

After some time, Lara walked into the dining room and glanced at Tom's plate (which he was beginning to polish off). She knelt beside him, wand in hand and bitterly said, "I don't want you to leave without healing your wounds."

She waved her wand; healing his arm. The gash upon his arm vanished as though nothing had happened. Tom stood up to leave, "Farewell, Lara. I wish you well."

Lara curtly nodded as she watched Tom reach his hand for the doorknob, "I hadn't pegged you for a coward."

Tom's shoulders tensed, "Coward?"

"You can't look at me now that you know I'm muggle-born. I thought you were different. You are so disappointing that it hurts to look at you."

Tom angrily turned around, "Did you actually think that something would happen from this? You're nothing to me but a passing fancy."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

Tom walked closer until he was a mere foot away from Lara. He looked into her eyes and said softly, "You are nothing to me."

Lara scoffed, "That's definitely believable. Good-bye Tom Riddle. I wish-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he kissed her. Every nerve and bone in his body was screaming to turn away but he found that he could not. It was difficult for him to break away, but, when he did, he found that she had tears in her eyes.

"I have one condition." She looked up at him, "You are never to call me a mudblood again."

"That is what you are."

"And that is what you will never call me as long as I am alive."

"As long as you are alive," Tom drawled.

"This is not a joke, Tom." Lara glared, "If you insist on calling me that then I must show you the door."

Tom laughed his high-pitched nasal laugh, "You would never do that to me." Tom rolled his eyes, "You _love_ me too much."

"I never said I loved you." Lara smiled as though she had won a carnival prize, "You did."

Tom deadpanned, "Did I?"

"Mmm," Lara smirked. "Just like a man to answer in the form of a question."

Tom sighed delicately, "Lara, we cannot be together."

"Because I am muggle-born?" Lara asked resentfully.

"Yes." Tom shook his head, "But, I cannot walk out on you. Not when I am this involved."

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters. I own the rights to my original characters.**

**Special Thanks: chini!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Not when I am this involved."

What frightened Tom was that he meant every word of this and he knew that he did not want to be parted from her. He felt disgusted with himself for feeling this way. To feel human would have been a success had he actually wished it upon himself.

Lara looked up at him with expectant eyes. It seemed as though she were anticipating more and expressing an earnest longing for something new.

"Come with me," Tom asked.

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"_Everywhere_?"

"I have decided to do some travelling."

"But, Tom," Lara shook her head, "I can't exactly leave abruptly and especially cannot travel with a man that I am not married to."

Married? That word made Tom take a step back. His hands dropped to his sides as he looked at her strangely. Unconsciously, his hand circled around his wand, as though ready to ward off a curse. "I'm not asking you to marry me," he sneered.

"What are you asking?" Lara shrugged, "I can't travel with you. What would people say?"

"You don't seem to understand," Tom's hands drew like snakes around her wrists. "You're coming with me."

Lara tried to writhe her hands free to no avail. She looked at Tom, "I thought you were in love with me."

Tom said, "Do not question me on that."

"Let me go," she tried to twist free.

"I can't let you go," Tom said with such finality that Lara's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I will be gone for a long while," Tom confessed.

"Haven't you heard of owl post?" Lara snipped, "Apparently, it's all the rage."

Tom's jaw tightened, "Come with me."

"Is that a request or a command?"

"Come with me," he repeated with more anger.

"No."

"Well, it is a pity that it must be this way." Tom grabbed her by the wrist and with his free hand; held his wand to her throat. "Now will you come," he asked darkly.

"Do I have a choice," she asked, looking at Tom in disgust.

"No." Tom looked away from her; still holding his wand against her neck. Lara touched her throat where the wand was aimed; "You don't really want to hurt me, do you?"

"As long as you do what you're told," Tom's voice grew ice cold, "then, no one gets hurt."

Lara took her shaking hands and reached out for Tom's free hand. Tom felt a surge of emotion rush through his body as Lara held his hand. She looked up at him, "Let me go."

Tom laughed, "Do you think I would actually fall for your damsel-in-distress act?"

Lara grimaced, "It was worth a try."

"And you failed."

Lara looked away, finding it hard to look him in the eyes. He was so disappointing that she felt she could never look at him the same way again. Yes, he was handsome but now that she knew what he was really like she saw his looks crumble away. My goodness, what was this man? Was he a man at all?

Lara sighed, "I'm scared-"

"Of what," Tom asked in irritation.

"Everything." She shook her head, "This whole situation and I'm scared of -"

"Of me," Tom muttered in a low voice.

Lara nodded, "Yes. But-"

"Then you need not question yourself," he said frostily.

She clenched her teeth, "I cannot be taken by force." Tom rolled his eyes and waved his wand and before Lara could react; everything went black.

* * *

The scenery whirred past. Trees and rolling hills lined the carriage window frame. Lara's eyes fluttered open and she began to panic. Her breath came out in short panic bursts as she shot up in her seat to find Tom sitting opposite her. "Where am I? What did you do?"

"You fainted," Tom said nonchalantly.

"F-fainted?" She rubbed her forehead, "I don't remember anything before you telling me that I had to come with you."

"You fainted," Tom repeated sternly as if you reassess that arguing was a lost cause.

"Where are we going?"

There was an ominous pause and Lara suddenly had a sickening realization that there was no answer to her question. She watched her village disappear into the darkness and wondered if she would ever see her home again.

Finally Tom quietly spoke, "Here and there."

"What?"

"You asked me, where we are going," Tom turned his gaze from the window to Lara, "I said "Here and there." End of story."

"But," Lara looked down in confusion, "here and there? Don't you know where we're going?"

"It's going to be a surprise."

Lara cast Tom a suspicious look and slowly asked, "Where are we now?"

"England still." Tom nodded to the carriage window, "Do you hear that?"

Lara crinkled her brow as she listened and then she heard it. She heard the soft lapping and splashing of water against rocks and the soft crashing of distant waves. She straightened in her seat, "The sea?"

Tom watched as Lara asked, "Was this the surprise?"

Tom sat back in the carriage; letting the shadows consume half of his face; "One of many."

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to JK Rowling's characters … I'm just borrowing them! Any characters that are not from the world of Harry Potter are of my sole creation and I own the rights to them.**

**Special Thanks: MarbleLily, AprilBonbon, & ****xxstarlightxxdreamerxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The carriage stopped, as Lara expected, by the sea. She turned to look at Tom, "Why have we stopped?"

"We can't exactly sail the sea on a carriage, now can we," he stated haughtily.

He heard Lara groan and could have sworn he saw her roll her eyes. The night was so unforgivably dark that he could have seen anything; nevertheless, he sided with the possibility that Lara was growing weary of him. He felt that she was starting to have doubts and he could not find an excuse for her not to feel this way.

"Where are we going?" She asked with so much improbability that Tom had to abstain from saying anything wrong.

"That is why we have stopped," Tom replied. "I do not know yet."

Lara looked away, her eyes scanning back and forth as though she were on the verge of an epiphany. "Should we consult the map?"

Tom shrugged; not really listening to Lara, but thinking about where he could hide for the time being. She began to rummage through a small travel case that she had brought into the carriage with them. Upon finding the map; she gasped, "I have an idea."

"Stop the world," Tom muttered under his breath, "Lara has an idea."

Lara clearly did not hear Tom as she continued, "I was thinking that you should close your eyes and point at the map and wherever your finger ends up should be where we travel to."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't want to come. That you were taken by force and here you are, escaping with me. Why are you not protesting and pleading to be taken back?"

Lara looked down, "I'm stuck here. You are not going to take me home and I know it. I might as well cooperate and I'm certain you'd kill me if I tried to run."

Tom's eyes flashed as he sternly stated, "All the reason to not run."

Lara took in a shaky breath and changed the subject, "So, here's the map." Tom closed his eyes and pointed at the map. When he opened his eyes, he found that his finger was pointing at the most unlikely country.

"Albania?" Lara frowned, "Want to try again? I was hoping for something else."

"Something else?" Tom queried.

"More, uh, romantic," Lara said in a rush. "But, it's silly. Forget it. Albania sounds, uh, _wonderful_."

"Albania it is then," Tom smiled.

* * *

"Stay here," Tom instructed Lara. "I have to secure us a room upon one of those ships," Tom nodded towards a few cruise liners that were docked by the harbor. Tom paused a second, "And don't even think about leaving because I will find you if you do."

Lara hesitated before meekly replying, "Okay."

"Do what I tell you," Tom turned his back, "and you will not get hurt."

Lara raised an eyebrow and looked away from Tom; fighting tears, she clenched her fists and squared her jaw. If she ran, he'd find her and she didn't know magic well enough to put an invisibility spell on herself. She cursed under her breath for not brushing up on her magic skills. She had wanted so desperately to go to a wizarding school, but, she was not as lucky as some. She could not afford the tuition that some had taken for granted and had to put her dreams aside for a waitressing job so that she could get by.

She had to stay here with Tom or risk getting herself and her family hurt or worse ... _killed_. She did not know exactly what Tom was capable of and decided that she did not want to know.

* * *

Lara noticed that their room attendant had glassy eyes and a silly smile plastered upon his face. It was almost as though he was stuck in a never-ending state of euphoria.

Tom stopped to speak to the room attendant, "Please put our luggage in our room."

"Yes," the room attendant smiled dreamily, "anything to serve you."

Once everyone was out of earshot, Lara turned to Tom, "Why does the bellhop have glassy eyes?"

Tom shrugged; not wanting to admit to the Imperius Curse, "I don't know."

Lara's brow furrowed and Tom glanced side-long at her as they followed the bellhop to their room, "Don't worry about it. I have control over everything."

"That's what worries me," Lara quipped.

Tom smirked to himself as they entered the stateroom. Lara's eyes widened, for, she had never seen a room so luxurious. The stateroom boasted the richest furnishings that she'd ever seen. The furnishings were made from the richest cherry wood and with brocade upholstery. There was an electric fireplace, a writing table, and a living area. Behind French doors was the bedroom and another set of French doors led to a private promenade deck.

Lara wondered how Tom could afford such a room on Borgin and Burke's allowance. She tried to shrug it off, but, dark thoughts entered her mind. Had Tom charmed his way onto this ship the same way he had charmed his way into her heart?

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to JK Rowling's characters … I'm just borrowing them! Any characters that are not from the world of Harry Potter are of my sole creation and I own the rights to them.**

**Special Thanks: ****xxstarlightxxdreamerxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The following morning, Lara woke up to find stacks and piles of shopping bags and hat boxes and shoe boxes from brands that she only dreamt of owning.

She turned over and her cheek grazed a piece of paper; slightly crumpling it. She sat up in bed, yawning and stretching her arms out. "Hmm," she sighed tiredly as her eyes scanned the note.

_I am away for a few hours this morning. I hope that when you wake you will be pleasantly surprised._

"Pleasantly surprised is right," Lara smiled and found that she was even blushing when he was not around.

"But," she thought as her smile faded; letting the letter drop onto her lap, "how did he manage to get these? Is there something that he is not telling me? Where did he get the money?"

Lara looked away from the gifts and sighed to herself. She did not want Tom to think that her love could be bought. She was beginning to feel that he valued objects higher than affection. Lara reminded herself that she was not an object, but, in fact, flesh and blood.

She pushed herself off the bed and opened the door to the private promenade. The fresh air burst forth, sending her blonde waves flying in the direction of the wind. In the distance, she saw something jump and dive back into the sea. She marveled at how vast the sea really was, for, she had only seen it on a map. It had never dawned on her that the map was merely on paper and that the sea was much bigger in person.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Lara smiled as she turned to see Tom, "Yes."

"Why didn't you open your gifts?" He asked as he walked towards the balcony; resting his elbows on the railing.

Lara paused, looking out to the sea as she tried to find the words to say. "Tom," she looked into his eyes, "you shouldn't have."

"Why?"

Lara looked down, "Chanel? Givenchy? Dior?"

Tom smirked, "You deserve the best."

Lara uncomfortably smiled as Tom continued, "We will be dining at the restaurant tonight."

It never struck Lara until now that Tom was one of those men that enjoyed the finer things in life, no matter how they obtained it.

They listened to the breeze and the dolphins as Tom placed an arm around Lara. She took in a deep breath as he pulled her closer to him. "Tom," she looked up at him, "where did you go this morning?"

He paused, "Nowhere special."

Lara decided not to probe any further. For, Tom was in a good mood and maybe if she acted well enough, he would let her go back home to her family. She smiled; changing the subject, "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Tom muttered softly, not taking his eyes off Lara.

Lara blushed and shyly looked away, "I suppose I should get ready or something."

"For what?"

"The day has started," Lara nodded towards the sun shining brightly against the ocean, "as if you didn't notice and I intend on not spending all of my time in here."

Lara turned and walked back into the room. Tom followed her, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing special," Lara echoed Tom's words as she opened one of Tom's many gifts. She had not exactly had time to pack since she had been taken by force.

She lifted out a blue dress with buttons down the left side of the skirt and a matching turban. She walked into the bathroom; holding the dress and closed the door behind her.

Tom leaned against the wall then crossed towards the armchair; resting his legs upon the bed. He kept his eyes upon the door, half-expecting Lara to come out with her wand pointing at him.

However, Tom quickly realized that Lara had forgotten her wand at her house. His mouth formed into a smirk, for, he imagined that she was a strong woman and took pleasure in the fact that she was defenseless.

The bathroom door slowly opened and Lara came out, blushing deeply in a dress that would make the most obstinate man fall to his knees.

Tom looked away, not wanting to fall under her spell. "I assume," Tom kept his eyes diverted, "that you are going without me."

"If you want to come," Lara began before Tom cut her off.

"No," Tom interjected, "I have business to attend to."

"I'm not stopping you," Lara shook her head; a strained smile appeared upon her lips. "I just thought that maybe you'd want to spend some time with me. I guess I was wrong." Before Tom could reply, Lara had walked out of the room; shutting the door behind her.

* * *

At a quarter to eleven, Lara walked into the room to find it was empty. She anticipated that Tom would be waiting for her in the armchair, his eyes watching the door. But, he was nowhere to be seen.

Her gifts had all been opened and laid into neat piles upon the chaise lounge that was at the foot of the bed. She found a pair of pajamas and put them on.

She turned the light off as she climbed into bed and began to cry softly, afraid that someone would hear. She placed her hand to her mouth to muffle the sound; letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

Lara woke that morning to find Tom kneeling by the edge of the bed; stroking her hair. She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked away, embarrassed that Tom had seen her cry.

"Lara, look at me," he said quietly.

Lara obeyed, partly out of fear and partly out of curiosity. Was he capable of more emotions? Was he capable of feeling something other than self-love?

"Tom," Lara whispered.

Tom reached over, wiping her tears from her eyes. Lara placed her head upon Tom's shoulder; catching him off guard. He placed two awkward arms around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"You miss your family, don't you," Tom asked politely.

"Yes," Lara said muffled into Tom's shoulder.

Tom moved back; holding Lara tightly by the shoulders as he continued, his features hardening, "I am your family now."

He let her go; Lara crossed her arms across her chest; rubbing her shoulders. She looked away from Tom, tears still rolling down her cheeks. He stood up and walked out of the stateroom; leaving Lara alone again.

* * *

Finally, the ship docked at the Port of Durres in Albania. If they walked to Tirana, the capital of Albania, it would take roughly seven hours. Tom was in no mood to walk thirty-eight kilometers. On the other hand, driving would only take thirty-seven minutes. Thankfully, the ship had arranged a taxi to take them to Tirana; pre-paid. Lara had an inclination that Tom had something to do with this; it was almost as though good luck fell into his lap at all times.

The driver spoke no English. But, he had already been given instructions to take them to Tirana. The taxi driver appeared to have the same glassy eyes that Lara had previously seen. She suspected Tom, but felt it was a risk to her own life if she addressed her concerns. She had never been one to be meek, however, the situation called for desperate measures. She had to play a part and too bad that it was a part she did not like. She could have run away several times. She could have jumped out of the carriage. But, escaping was a waste of time. He would have tracked her down and brought her back.

She wondered why he had left England so abruptly and in such a manner. She wanted to know so many things, but was too afraid to ask.

Soon, they reached Tirana and the cab pulled over to a hotel. The taxi driver smiled at Tom and pulled out a suitcase from the trunk. Lara had purchased a suitcase from the cruise souvenir shop to hold all the _gifts _Tom had gotten for her.

Lara moved to pick the suitcase up, intending on carrying it to the hotel room. But, Tom shook his head; holding his hand up as if to stop Lara. Being the polite gentleman that he was; Tom picked the suitcase in one hand and held Lara's in the other. Once they reached the lobby, Tom turned to Lara, "Sit down and don't move from the sofa."

Lara opened her mouth to protest, but, decided to slump into the couch; her arms crossed grumpily across her chest. Tom walked towards the counter and was gone for only a few minutes before she heard a voice say behind her, "Excuse me miss, is this your suitcase?"

Lara looked up to see that the bellhop and the man behind the counter now had the same glassy eyes as the cruise staff and the cab driver had. Lara wanted to scream or cry anything to stop these defenseless people from being tortured.

Tom watched her closely and pulled her aside, "Don't say a word or else."

Lara had had enough. "Or what," she hissed back, "are you going to put a spell on me as well?"

Tom clenched his jaw and stayed silent until they reached their hotel room. The hotel room was the most beautiful that Lara had ever seen. It was all white and there was crown molding on top all of the walls. There was a fireplace and two beds that were separated by rows of Grecian columns. Both beds had canopies that were made from gauzy white chiffon.

She knew now that Tom could not afford all this, but, decided not to say anything, for, his temper frightened her.

Tom turned towards her to continue the argument, "Do you mean the same spell you've put on me?"

Lara's jaw dropped, "What do you mean? Are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy," Tom said darkly.

"Then," Lara shook her head in disbelief, "you of all people know that I'm not experienced enough to put a spell on someone. And even if I knew," Lara raised an eyebrow, "I would never do it!"

"You have bewitched me in some manner," Tom continued paying Lara no heed.

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"You mean to tell me that you have no other explanation?"

"One," Lara looked away from Tom.

"What is it?"

"You've fallen in love with me."

There was silence. Tom looked down as though he were in some sort of struggle. "I will be away for most of the night. Good night," he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to JK Rowling's characters. Any characters that are not from the world of Harry Potter are of my sole creation and I own the rights to them.**

**Special Thanks:****xxstarlightxxdreamerxx & EmmberlyneRiddle**

**Author's Note: Who do you see as Tom and Lara? I see Christian Coulson (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) as Tom.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

There was silence. Tom looked down as though he were in some sort of struggle. "I will be away for most of the night. Good night," he walked out of the room.

Lara watched as the door shut. She shivered slightly and whispered to herself, "Don't leave me alone in here." She sighed as she walked towards the double doors that led to the small courtyard. The window overlooked Dajti Mountain. The mountain was green, lush with vegetation. But, it was not as tall as other mountains she had seen before.

Her heart jumped when she heard a scratching sound upon the double door. She paused, her eyes widening in fear as she held the doorknob in her hand. One slight turn could determine her fate. She walked back, keeping her eyes upon the door. The scratching continued and grew more and more intense that she felt, at any minute, the double doors would split apart. She swept the curtains aside to get a better look and all of a sudden, a wolf jumped at the window, nearly crashing through the glass. The scratching ceased as the rest of the pack moved to the window. She screamed; letting the fabric cover the window as though that would create a barrier between her and a premature death.

"They can sense your fear, you know," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see that Tom had come back. She ran towards him; embracing him tightly, "You're here," she breathed heavily trying to get herself to stop being jittery, "Oh! Thank god!"

Tom held her tightly and placed his hand upon the back of her neck, his fingers lingering through her waves. He raised her face up to meet his own and leaned forward, brushing his lips against her own. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate until Tom broke away; his forehead still pressed against Lara's.

* * *

The nights alone were getting easier to bear now that Lara had been reassured of Tom's feelings for her. He had not said those three words exactly and she was not sure he ever would. Nevertheless, he did always return, didn't he? She sat by the fireplace, reading a book and staring at the clock. Finally, she turned the light off and climbed into bed.

It was a rainy night and for some reason, the lightning and thunder scared her. She lay in bed; tossing and turning cursing under her breath for being slightly scared of something as trivial as weather.

She squinted as the lightning flashed and the outline of a man appeared by her window. She did not want to believe that there was a man by the window, for; she did not want Tom to think that she was childish especially after the wolf incident. She had not known that arctic wolves were native to Albania and had found out the hard way.

The lightning flashed again and the outline of the man moved. Even though the curtain shielded her from being seen, Lara felt as though she were being watched and that maybe whoever was standing behind the curtain could see her.

Thunder clapped loudly and Lara yelped, springing up in bed. Tom entered the room through the front door. He walked casually towards her, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"It doesn't look like "nothing." Tom pointed out, "And you're shivering again. So, I shall ask you one more time, what is wrong?"

"I got scared."

Tom narrowed his eyes, "As usual." His eyes bore into Lara's, "Of what?"

"I-It was dark in here and the thunder and lightning," Lara looked back at the window. The man was gone. She paused, the silence hanging like thick fog in the air. She traced the embroidery on her comforter with her index finger.

Breaking the silence, Tom raised an eyebrow, "Why are we sitting here stupidly if nothing is wrong?"

Lara stopped tracing the embroidery, "Something is wrong. But, you wouldn't believe me. You would say that it is my imagination."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"All right," Lara cleared her throat. "Before you walked into the room, I saw the outline of a man outside the window. I felt as though he was watching me." Lara watched Tom squirm as she continued, "I couldn't see who it was because of the curtain. Nevertheless, I felt that he could see me."

Without a word, Tom walked towards the window and drew the curtain. Lara felt as though Tom was afraid of what could have been behind the window.

"There is no one there," said Tom. Lara could hear relief behind his voice.

He crossed over towards Lara. "I'm here now," he smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached over, pushing her hair away from her eyes.

Lara had hoped that Tom would have waved his hand at her in disregard. She had wanted him to reassure her that it was her imagination, but, his actions had proved it was anything but. For Tom to say that he was there for her was so out of character that she knew that something had gone awry. She had to wonder what he did and where he went at night and if this had anything to do with the man by her window.

Lara looked down at her hands and absentmindedly wondered when the last time she had polished her nails was. She hesitated, looking at Tom. "Would you mind terribly if-"

Tom sighed harshly, "Spit it out."

"If you could hold me," Lara asked. She blushed deeply.

Awkwardly, Tom placed an arm around Lara and held her until morning came. He woke up to see Lara resting her head upon his shoulder, smiling he kissed her upon the forehead and crawled out of bed without waking her up.

He walked towards the door; opening it to switch the door sign to Do Not Disturb. He did not want anyone to come in here and take Lara away from him.

"Tom," Lara tiredly croaked.

"Yes," Tom said.

Lara sat up in bed, "I'm sorry about last night."

"Why?"

"I was just scared. I was alone and you were gone for so long."

"Was I?"

"Yes," Lara blushed, "I felt vulnerable and scared. So, naturally I would have started to see things that weren't there."

"I'll try not to be away for so long."

"You always say that and then you're gone even longer." Lara pouted. "What do you do when you're away?"

"I learn new things," said Tom vaguely.

"You must take me with."

"No," Tom shook his head.

"Why not?"

Tom did not want to say that it was too dangerous. If he said that, Lara would probably throw a fit. "First of all," Tom's jaw squared, "you're a lady and shouldn't be going out at night. Secondly, you're too innocent and guileless to be learning the things that I am."

"You don't seem the same anymore," Lara stated.

"How?"

"I don't quite know," Lara shrugged. "It's as though you're blurry or something … like I'm looking at you through a pair of smudged eyeglasses or when you look at your reflection through rippled water. Your eyes … they're tired," Lara confessed, "bloodshot even. No, they're worse than bloodshot."

Tom's features hardened, "Does this make you love me less?"

What had Lara done to him? She had made him feel so exposed that he even believed extreme measures needed to be taken to persuade her to stay.

"No," she paused, "I'm only worried about you."

Tom sighed inwardly for had Lara said yes to his question. He would have done something drastic. However, Tom still wondered who the man was and why he had shown a keen interest in Lara. The wolves had been Tom's doing, for, he had been afraid that Lara would have left him after seeing him put the staff on the Imperius Curse and thought what better than having a pack of wolves to prevent her from leaving.

"Who is this man?" Tom thought to himself. "And what does he want from me?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to JK Rowling's characters. Any characters that are not from the world of Harry Potter are of my sole creation and I own the rights to them.**

**Special Thanks:****xxstarlightxxdreamerxx**

**Author's Note – A ****_Queleshe _****is a traditional Albanian hat and depending on the region, the hat will be shaped differently. Since this story takes place close to Tirana, Albania, the hat will be cone-shaped.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Tom ran his hands over the wooden bar table. His eyes scanned the room like a stealthy cat. Normally, he would never have dreamt of being caught dead in here. It was a common bar that smelled of cheap beer and sweat. However, he knew that a seedy bar equaled seedy people and, in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world, that never ended in anything good. He smiled to himself, for; he knew that he was in the right spot.

A man sat down next to him. His face shrouded deep within a dark hood. The dim lighting cast harsh shadows over his hands; making them look wider and more menacing than they probably were. Pipe smoke billowed from the depths of his hood; deeply scented of vanilla and tobacco. "You should go home," the man said between puffs.

The hooded man did not turn towards him, but Tom knew that he was being addressed. Tom stayed silent.

"I have seen many people like you. I have seen power hungry people that will stop at nothing until they obtain immortality; die because they do not understand their own limits. Go home before it claims your life."

"People like me?" Tom spoke up, "You presume to know what I want. What do you think I want?"

A man entered the tavern. He wore a simple white shirt and a _Queleshe_. He seemed to be a simple peasant but Tom could feel that there was something different about him. The peasant's overall aura seemed to give off an elated feeling as though he had come to the tavern to celebrate. It seemed as though this man had a secret and was so happy about it that he could have burst with good cheer.

Tom tried to keep the sly smile from creeping upon his lips. He could see the peasant man's thoughts. He saw the man peering into the hollow of a tree. He could feel the man's glee at the glinting object that lay within his grasp. This was what he had come here for, but he had not expected that someone else would have found it.

There was silence as more smoke wafted from beneath the man's hood. A thick, stifling cloud of smoke began to accumulate around him and the hooded man. Tom waved his hand to clear away some of the dense smoke as he tried to keep an eye on the peasant and figure out the hooded man. Tom waited for the man to speak. However, minutes passed by and nothing was said.

Tom cleared his throat, "Are you going to answer my question?"

"No."

"Why not?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Because you already know the answer," the hooded man stood up to leave.

Tom stood in front of the man, "You seem to know an awful lot about me and I know nothing about you." An idea struck Tom, "Where were you last night?"

The hooded man paused in step, "So many questions."

Tom smirked, "For someone that told me to go home after just meeting them for the first time, I'd say that I was entitled to questions."

"Some questions are best left unanswered." And with that, the hooded man walked past Tom and out into the night.

Tom stared after the closed tavern door. He was quite certain that this might have been the man that had peered into the hotel window. But, he didn't want to give up the chance to speak to the peasant. He was torn between following the hooded man and following his dark heart's desire.

* * *

Lara tried to read a book, but her eyes kept on diverting to the clock on the wall. The pendulum swung with each second and she found herself counting the seconds as they passed. She shook her head and thought, "Come on, Lara! This is preposterous. You could easily go home to England. What is holding you back?"

She sighed and her shoulders slumped as she set the book aside and crossed towards the window. She answered herself, "That's easy. Love."

She squinted when she saw the vague shape of a man walking towards the window. It was not Tom. Tom had a distinct, almost regal way of carrying himself when he walked. This man had a slight limp as though he had once been injured. It was too dark to tell if he was walking towards her or away from here. The seconds that passed by felt like an eternity as she stood by the window watching and when it dawned on her that he was indeed walking towards the window; she could barely move. The man was surrounded in a cloud of smoke and wore his hood so far over his face that she could not identify him.

Though Lara did not know why, she opened the window, "Hello?"

"You are not safe here." The man whispered.

Lara's eyebrows crinkled, "Who are you?"

The man took his hood down. Lara gasped, for, it was her older brother, Oberon. He was a hit wizard and took his job very seriously. So seriously, that he had a bed reserved for him at St. Mungo's along with the rest of the department.

"Oberon?" Lara's eyed widened, "Why are you here?"

"Is he here?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, Lara." Her brother sent her a stern look, "You know to whom I am referring."

"Not here," Lara cleared her throat, "And since when do you smoke?"

"Don't change the subject." Her brother paused for a beat, "You need to leave now and when we get back to England, you're going to go under a Wizard Protection Program. He cannot know where you are. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but, you don't understand. I know that if I leave, he will find me. I cannot escape him and I don't think I ever can. If I leave, he will find me and my family. I am in danger that much I know. But, I put everyone in danger if I leave."

"I've already picked the perfect place for you."

"Where?"

"With Aunt Bathilda."

"What?" Lara shook her head, "No. I'm not staying with her. She's- she's odd and her house smells like butter and moth balls."

"It was either her or the Jorkins Family."

She heard the doorknob turn and gasped, but, before she could say a word, Oberon, had vanished. Secretly, she was glad to have her brother around but she did not want Tom to hurt him or vice versa. She turned around as Tom wandered into the room holding a wooden box.

He stood in front of her and narrowed his eyes. Before Lara could breathe, he was in front of her, his wand at her throat. In the dim lighting, he looked even more snake-like than ever.

"Who were you talking to?"

Lara had just about had it. She wanted to punch him until he was on the ground asking for mercy. She wanted to scream until her throat went raw. In all of this madness, Lara could feel her anger grow.

"I was reading out loud."

He stared vacantly at her. Lara looked away from his stare as he said in a silky voice, "I can read your mind. Such anger and hatred and," he paused not wanting to say the word.

She looked down, "What would you have done if I had been talking to someone?"

"Kill them."

She took in a shaky breath, "What would you do if I tried to leave?"

"You wouldn't." He did not say that like a question, but rather like an order.

"But, if I tried?"

Hearing the desperation in her voice, Tom shook his head, "You will not be able to escape this room. You will not be able to leave."

Before Lara could protest, the windows and the door became encased in brick. Lara's eyes widened and she finally understood the immensity of his power, for; he did not use his wand. "A wandless spell," Lara whispered.

He smiled sarcastically, "Find your way out now."

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to JK Rowling's characters. Any characters that are not from the world of Harry Potter are of my sole creation and I own the rights to them. This is a slightly AU story.**

**Special Thanks:****xxstarlightxxdreamerxx and DamonSalvatoreLover**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

He smiled sarcastically, "Find your way out now."

Lara watched in horror as the room transformed from pure white to a dull, grayish red. The windows and doors had vanished becoming encased in brick. She found it hard to breathe without any windows to look out of or even open. She cursed under her breath for not practicing her magic when she was younger. She was more interested in singing and music to bother with that. Her parents told her to practice her magic but she had wanted to become the next Billie Holiday or Ella Fitzgerald and magic just got in the way of that. Oberon had become a natural at wizardry, but, for some reason she just could not do magic even when she applied herself. Looking back, she knew she could have tried harder but her heart was not in it.

She recalled the day when she told her parents that she was not going to focus on magic any longer. She had told them that music was her passion and she wanted to be happy. They did not think that she could build a future from that but they did not stand in the way. She knew that if she had decided to do the whole magic thing, she would have been miserable. She remembered her mother telling her, "You don't have to give up your music. You can practice both." Her father chimed in, "One day, you will need to defend yourself. Don't you think that it is better to practice your magic?" At the time, she felt that they were dissuading her from focusing on music but now she understood that magic was necessary. She knew some simple spells like Accio, Wingardium Leviosa, and Alohomora but nothing that would get her out of this prison.

She hated admitting it, but she wanted to kick herself for not listening to her parents.

"I should have never come with you," Lara shook her head. "I think I knew, in my heart, when we met what kind of a person you were, but, I was blinded by your charm."

"What kind of a person am I, Lara?"

Lara did not answer him. She stood up and walked towards where the window had been. She reached out to touch the wall and was surprised to find that magic bricks felt like real bricks. She wondered how she could get out of here. Regrets filled her mind and she turned back to Tom, "I miss the girl I used to be. I miss my family. But, I am wise enough to know that I can never be the same." Lara narrowed her eyes, "I am also too _wise_ to tell you what kind of person you are when you already know the answer."

Tom grew silent; the lines in his face grew softer for a split second. He quickly turned around and sat upon the couch, his long fingers trailing the surface of the coffee table. He looked back at Lara nonchalantly. After some hesitation, she walked towards the couch and sat next to him, staring down at her folded hands.

"I was going to," Tom began.

"I was thinking," Lara simultaneously started.

Tom softly chuckled and Lara smiled as she was reminded of when they had first met. She reached out and touched his cheek; turning his face towards her. She took note of his bloodshot eyes, his blurred features, and shook her head, "What have you done to yourself?"

He smirked, "That's not my idea of a compliment."

Lara laughed, "It's not supposed to be."

* * *

Oberon stood in the forest surrounding the hotel. Oberon was a man of principal and virtue. He did everything by the book though most often wondered to what book he was referring. He was the opposite of Lara in everything including looks. While Lara had blonde hair, he had hair so black that it almost seemed bluish in certain light. He had deep-set brown eyes that were like two acorns. His wavy hair was neck-length and curled just above his shoulders. He was quite tall and loomed above most people and to some; he seemed like a deadly scorpion.

"Ill met by moonlight," he thought to himself as he looked upon the hotel.

He turned around when he heard footsteps. Two men stood behind him; their wands at the ready.

Oberon smiled, "I thought you guys would never get here."

A man raised an eyebrow, "I was surprised. Don't hit wizards usually work alone?"

Oberon recognized the man as Thomas Worple, an auror with an ego the size of England. Oberon pursed his lips, "This situation calls for reinforcements."

Thomas drawled, "Yes, I heard about your sister. What I don't understand is why you had to bring us into your family affair?"

The other man stayed silent as he watched Oberon and Thomas square off. "She is my family," Oberon admitted, "but, that's not the reason why I-"

"Dragged us into this mess," Thomas interrupted.

Oberon's eyes blazed, "Do not interrupt me. That's not the reason why I asked for reinforcements."

"Isn't it the other way around?" Thomas narrowed his eyes, "You're my reinforcement."

Oberon squared his jaw, "When you find out where it says that, by all means, show me." Knowing that he had caused Thomas to be quiet, Oberon addressed the other auror, "This is a sensitive mission. We have every reason to believe that she is in danger. I believe that he is the man that killed Hepzibah Smith, but, we don't know for sure because her house elf admitted to it."

"Oberon," the other auror named Ulysses Knutsen spoke up, "If the house elf admitted to it, then why are we here? The case has been thrown out. The house elf admitted to accidentally poisoning Hepzibah's drink."

"Something doesn't sit well with me," Oberon shook his head, "I just don't know what it is yet." Oberon took in a deep breath, "It's not like my sister to leave everything behind. I think she was taken here by force." Oberon's features darkened, "You heard about the house elf, Hokey, right?"

Ulysses nodded, "Yeah. She was convicted for accidental murder. She died in Azkaban at the hands of the dementors."

Oberon looked down; slightly disturbed, "I-I didn't know that she had died."

Ulysses raised his eyebrows; surprised that Oberon felt bad about Hokey's death. He cleared his throat before Thomas could catch on, "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but, what if Lara is the killer?"

"The thought crossed my mind but I don't think my sister has it in her to be a killer," Oberon observed.

"It wasn't a _magical_ murder," Thomas chimed in, "it was a poisoning. Anyone could have done it, even your sister. It's the kind of nonsense you read about in those muggle novels."

Ulysses glanced sidelong at Thomas, "Since when do you read muggle novels?"

Thomas smirked, "They're actually quite good especially those Agatha Christie ones."

Ulysses snorted, "Well, too bad we can't have her help us on this mission."

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to JK Rowling's characters. Any characters that are not from the world of Harry Potter are of my sole creation and I own the rights to them. This is a slightly AU story.**

******Special Thanks:****xxstarlightxxdreamerxx and DamonSalvatoreLover**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"It wasn't a _magical_ murder," Thomas chimed in, "it was a poisoning. Anyone could have done it, even your sister. It's the kind of nonsense you read about in those muggle novels."

Ulysses glanced sidelong at Thomas, "Since when do you read muggle novels?"

Thomas smirked, "They're actually quite good especially those Agatha Christie ones."

Ulysses snorted, "Well, too bad we can't have her help us on this mission."

Oberon held up a hand and motioned for them to get down. The three of them crouched behind tall grass as they watched Tom Riddle walk out of the room … literally. Thomas crouched next to Oberon, "You said your sister doesn't know magic very well. But, you're amazing at it. Is she a squib?"

Oberon clenched his jaw, "No. She is not."

"Then," Thomas whispered quietly, "why doesn't she know magic like you do?"

Ulysses cleared his throat softly, "Stop asking unnecessary questions, Thomas."

"I'm trying to get to the bottom of something," Thomas sent Ulysses an irritated look. "Is she mudblood?"

Oberon took in a sharp breath, "Yes. She is. Are you satisfied? Don't ever use that word to describe my sister."

Thomas continued, "But, if she's mudblood then you must be too."

"Yes," Oberon raised an eyebrow, "I am. Do you mind not using that word?"

"Something doesn't add up though," Thomas scratched his head. "If you and your sister are mudblood then how come your parents are half-blood? You're a Bagshot. This doesn't make sense."

Oberon hung his head low; trying to control his temper, "Haven't you heard of something called adoption?"

"Why would they adopt mudbloods when they could have gotten halfbloods or purebloods?"

Ulysses groaned, "Because not everyone is as narrow-minded as you."

Oberon nodded towards Ulysses, "What he said. And, we prefer the term _muggle-born_."

Oberon waited five more minutes and once Tom was completely out of sight; he motioned for his comrades to stand up. A lone wolf howled in the distance and Thomas took in a sharp breath. The forest and mountains seemed more menacing at night as though a black fog had enveloped everything.

They walked towards the hotel, stepping carefully to not make much noise. They reached the area where Oberon had said the window had been when he had spoken to Lara. Oberon touched the wall and felt an electric shock hit him hard. He shuddered and pulled his hand away. "There's a force field on this wall," he muttered.

"Stating the obvious," Thomas chimed in unnecessarily.

Ulysses stepped forward, "We have to find out what kind of charm this is."

Oberon shook his head, "It's possible that he could have made his own charm."

Thomas hesitated, "Which means your sister is stuck here for the foreseeable future."

"No. No," said Oberon, a new ferocity in his voice, "I won't let that happen. I will tear this wall down if I have to. I won't let my sister be taken by that _monster_."

Ulysses said decisively, "We will have to come back. The three of us need to research and plan this rescue better. We need a team of at least fifteen aurors."

Oberon's eyes lit up, "We can do this now. I have an idea."

Thomas' brow crinkled, "No, we can't. We need more time and this idea of yours might get us killed."

"If he can do his own charm," Oberon ignored Thomas, "then maybe so can we. He obviously built some kind of force field around this room so I need to break this spell. I may hurt myself in doing so, but, I am willing to take that chance."

Oberon held his wand out, trying to ready his shaking hand. Nervously, he looked at Ulysses and Thomas, "You two may want to step back." Ulysses and Thomas stepped backwards until they were behind a tree some safe distance away. They peered from behind the tree trunk as Oberon waved his wand, "Vires frangere."

Suddenly, there was a bright white light and Oberon shielded his eyes. When the light subsided, all that stood between him and the room was a window. His sister peered out of the window straight at him. She opened the window and saw Ulysses and Thomas emerge from behind a tree.

Ulysses looked at Lara in awe. He had never seen a more beautiful girl. He found himself inching closer until he was in front of the window. "I, uh," he began, "I hope you don't mind." He took her by the waist and lifted her out of the window. Lara looked at him in confusion but let the moment pass.

Oberon smiled in disbelief, "I didn't think it would be that easy."

Lara's expression darkened, "It's not that easy. He will find me. I'll never be free."

Ulysses looked at Lara, "We'll keep you safe. We'll protect you."

Lara laughed sadly, "You honestly think that the three of you can stop him."

She was glad to be free of that room even though she knew that she would never be free again.

* * *

The room was quiet and sunlight poured through an open window. The sunlight shined its truth upon the room. The white walls were no longer brick. He stared at the walls and the crown molding on top. The room was back to normal.

The fireplace had long since burnt out; ashes fluttered throughout the room. The room felt cold but he did not seem to mind. The cold did not faze him anymore. He could not believe that this room was so empty. He peered behind all the Grecian columns with a small hope that he would find her hiding behind them.

No, she was nowhere in sight.

He had lost her. He did not like losing. He owned her. She was his and he did not like losing _things_.

The bed was unmade; the comforter and sheets hanged off the bed just grazing the floor. The gauzy canopy swayed in the wind from the open window. The soft ticking of an alarm clock filled the room with much needed noise.

His hands clutched a pearl necklace in his hands. The strand of pearls broke under the pressure and each bead dropped to the ground. He screamed angrily causing a few birds in the forest to fly away.

"I will find her again one day," Tom thought to himself. "She can never escape. I am Lord Voldemort. No one can escape me."

He walked out of the hotel and flew away. He smiled to himself, the wind coursing through his hair. Lord Voldemort rasped under his breath, "We will be together again."

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to JK Rowling's characters. Any characters that are not from the world of Harry Potter are of my sole creation and I own the rights to them. This is a slightly AU story. Contains a piece of dialogue from HBP – but rewritten to go with this story.**

**Special Thanks – DamonSalvatoreLover**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The Jorkins family sat in their living room. Mr. and Mrs. Jorkins sat on a red and gold brocade sofa lined with black walnut and an ornamental cabochon on top. Oberon and Thomas sat opposite them on matching armchairs. The floor was dark cherry wood lest for an oriental rug that lay underneath the furniture. The home was rich, inviting, and definitely cozy even without the fireplace crackling behind Oberon.

The family sat across from Oberon and Thomas, their faces sober yet sincere. Lara watched from a distance as she leaned on a wall in the hallway. Ulysses stood across from her a few feet away, keeping her company. She glanced sidelong at him and heaved a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" He inched forward but stopped, still keeping a respectful distance from her.

"I haven't seen my parents for months." She looked down, "Do you know how long I've been away?"

"You never told-"

"A year." Lara looked back at him. Her eyes bore into his, "One. Whole. Year."

Ulysses looked away, "You didn't try to escape sooner."

"I was stupid." Lara shook her head, "There were many times I could have escaped but he had this _strange_ hold on me. I thought I was a strong person but," she sighed again, "I don't know what to think anymore." She pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger, "I was stupid. I was _very_ stupid. I believed in love. How _stupid_ is that?"

"You don't believe in it now?"

Lara looked down and shrugged. She could have sworn she heard disappointment in his voice but pushed that thought aside. She did not think she could ever love anyone again. She looked at Ulysses again. He was very handsome. She studied him without him knowing. His eyes reminded her of gunmetal and despite everything, she could not take her eyes away from his strong, broad shoulders. His chestnut hair was a little too business-like for her taste but she found herself liking his style because it was different from _his_. When he looked back at her, she looked away, visibly flustered.

"Have they decided anything yet?" She looked down again, trying to hide her blush.

"It looks promising." Ulysses looked confused by her sudden shyness, "They just want to make sure that they'll be safe."

"I feel awful." Lara said, her words shaking. "I brought this all on myself. These people are innocent and have nothing to do with _him_. I should not even be asking them to do this for me. I wouldn't be surprised if they kicked me out now."

"You don't understand. People are good. There is still some good left in this world."

"I've seen too much to believe that."

"Right now, you don't believe me but you will," Ulysses peered down at Lara. "You need to heal and to forget about him."

"_Him_." Lara laughed sharply, "It always goes back to _him_."

Ulysses smiled mischievously, "You can't even escape _him _in conversation."

"Oh!" Lara laughed softly, "That was horrible."

"But, I got you to smile."

"Yes, you did," she smiled again.

Ulysses placed a strong hand upon her shoulder, "We're all here for you. All of us."

Lara's shoulders slumped, "You have no idea how much that means to me. You'll be here for me too?"

"Of course I will," Ulysses smiled back.

"Will I ever get to see my parents again?"

"Truthfully, I don't know," said Ulysses.

"I miss them so much."

"I know."

Oberon's voice from the other room called Lara and Ulysses over. Lara and Ulysses exchanged worried looks. Lara instinctively grabbed hold of Ulysses' hand before crossing the threshold into the living room. Thomas raised both eyebrows with a smile upon his features and nudged Oberon in the shoulder. Oberon pretended not to notice and cleared his throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jorkins have decided to welcome you into their home."

"Thank you very much," Lara addressed the Jorkins.

"Under one condition," Oberon continued, "that they receive some protection in case something _does_ happen. They would like to help you Lara but, they would also like a sense of security in their home."

"That is understandable," Lara spoke up. "What is their proposal?"

"They would like an auror to stay here with you."

"Do I get to pick the auror?" Lara asked.

"No." Oberon said, "They will pick either Thomas or Ulysses."

Mrs. Jorkins noticed how Lara cringed when Oberon mentioned Thomas and smiled to herself. It was clear that Thomas was out of the question.

Mrs. Jorkins spoke up, "I would like to pick Ulysses." She eyed the fact that Ulysses and Lara were still holding hands and smiled a knowing smile.

"So then it is settled," said Oberon.

Thomas and Oberon stood up, ready to leave. They walked out of the living room. Thomas walked outside and closed the door behind him. However, Oberon stopped and motioned to Lara to talk to him in the hallway. Lara followed him to the hallway and turned towards her brother, "Will I see mum and dad again?"

"I don't know, Lara."

"Can I write to them?"

"Too dangerous." Oberon shook his head.

"Does this mean that I can never come home again?"

Oberon's brow wrinkled with emotion. He shook his head, "Too dangerous for now."

"Will you visit me?"

Oberon smiled, "Dangerous is my middle name."

"Do you think that when you come visit that you could try to bring mum and dad?"

"I'll try." Oberon hesitated, "Maybe I can see if we can get the Floo Network here but that might be too dangerous too. Maybe. I'll ask. I don't want to give you false hope."

Lara nodded solemnly, "Try to get them to visit. They're not angry at me, are they?"

"No. They send their love."

Lara smiled, "Tell them how much I miss them."

"I will."

Oberon gave his sister a quick hug, "Take care of yourself. I don't want to hear that you haven't been."

He turned to leave; however, he looked back at her and said, "And Lara, Ulysses is a good man."

With those last words, he left.

* * *

Tom Riddle sat outside an office in Hogwarts. A brown briefcase clutched in his hands; he waited nervously tapping his long fingers upon it.

The door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked out of the office. He clearly expected to see Tom here. It would appear that an appointment had been made. Dumbledore opened the door further, and tilted his head towards the room as if to tell his former pupil to come in.

Tom obliged and shut the door behind them. Dumbledore sat down, "Good evening, Tom. Won't you sit down?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to JK Rowling's characters. Any characters that are not from the world of Harry Potter are of my sole creation and I own the rights to them. This is a slightly AU story. **

**Author's Note - Contains dialogue from HBP – but the scene is rewritten to go with this story.**

**Special Thanks – DamonSalvatoreLover and J-Star Black**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Tom Riddle sat outside an office in Hogwarts. A brown briefcase clutched in his hands; he waited nervously tapping his long fingers upon it.

The door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked out of the office. He clearly expected to see Tom here. It would appear that an appointment had been made. Dumbledore opened the door further, and tilted his head towards the room as if to tell his former pupil to come in.

Tom obliged and shut the door behind them. Dumbledore sat down, "Good evening, Tom. Won't you sit down?"

"Thank you," Tom sat down opposite Dumbledore. "I heard that you," he continued coldly, "had become headmaster. A worthy choice."

"I am glad you approve. May I offer you a drink?"

"That would be welcome. I have come a long way."

"So Tom," Dumbledore poured his guest a glass of wine, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Tom took the glass and sipped his wine in silence. Surely, Dumbledore knew that he was no longer _Tom Riddle_. He hated that name now more than ever. "They do not call me 'Tom' anymore. These days, I am known as-"

Dumbledore cut him off with a smile, "I know what you are known as. But to me, I'm afraid, you will always be Tom Riddle. It is one of the irritating things about old teachers. I am afraid that they never quite forget their charges' youthful beginnings."

Silence. Voldemort remained expressionless as he sipped his wine. Dumbledore's refusal to use his new name had hindered his plans to some degree but being a creature of changefulness, he continued to converse with the old headmaster, adapting to the situation. "I am surprised you have remained here for so long. I always wondered why a wizard such as yourself never wished to leave school."

Ha, Voldemort thought to himself, maybe now I can turn the tables and control the conditions of this appointment.

With a smile, Dumbledore said, "Well, to a wizard such as myself, there can be nothing more important than passing on ancient skills, helping hone young minds. If I remember correctly, you once saw the attraction of teaching too."

And here we come to the heart of the matter, Voldemort thought to himself.

"I see it still. I merely wondered why you – who are so often asked for advice by the Ministry, and who have twice, I think, been offered the post of minister-"

Dumbledore cheerfully stated, "Three times at the last count, actually. But the Ministry never attracted me as a career. Again, something we have in common, I think."

Voldemort paused to sip his wine. For once, he was at a loss for words. He did not want to seem desperate but he did not want to let this moment pass him by either. He made himself busy by occupying himself with his glass of wine. He felt the only approach was to be honest.

He set his goblet upon the desk, "I have returned, later, perhaps, than Professor Dippet expected … but I have returned, nevertheless, to request again what he once told me I was too young to have. I have come to you to ask that you permit me to return to this castle, to teach. I think you must know that I have seen and done much since I left this place. I could show and tell your students' things they can gain from no other wizard."

Dumbledore eyed Voldemort with a level look, "Yes, I certainly do know that you have seen and done much since leaving us. Rumors of your doings have reached your old school, Tom. I should be sorry to believe half of them."

Expressionlessly, Voldemort said, "Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies. You must know this, Dumbledore."

"You call it 'greatness,' what have you been doing, do you?"

It seemed for a moment that Voldemort's eyes had flashed red. "I have experimented; I have pushed the boundaries of magic further, perhaps, than they have ever been pushed-"

"Of some kinds of magic. Of some. Of others, you remain … forgive me … woefully ignorant."

Voldemort smiled. However, this smile was not what Dumbledore remembered. This reptilian leer was sinister in all senses of malevolence. It was intimidating but Dumbledore did not show apprehension of any kind. Either Dumbledore was an old fool or he was simply not afraid of him.

"The old argument. But nothing I have seen in the world," Voldemort delicately stated, "has supported your famous pronouncements that love is more powerful than any kind of magic, Dumbledore."

If the old fool's assertion had been correct then Voldemort's own mother would not have taken her life. His mother would never have had to use a love potion on his father. According to Dumbledore's theory, a perfect world existed where Voldemort's father would not have run away or maybe he would not have required the potion. In an ideal world, Tom Riddle would never have been sent to the orphanage. But, alas, this ideal world did not exist and he did not want Dumbledore to give him the same decree about love again. He did not want to hear it.

"Perhaps, you have been looking in the wrong places."

Voldemort thought of Lara for a brief moment. He felt inside his robe pocket; the locket with her picture was still there along with his wand. The locket had started it all. He had asked for the locket in exchange for being her date at the ball. He had wanted to sell it, but instead he held onto it as though it were a memory. He had not had the nerve to open it to see her picture. She was gone now. She had left him. He pushed those thoughts aside, for, they were not beneficial to this meeting.

"Well, then, what better place to start my fresh researches than here, at Hogwarts? Will you let me return? Will you let me share my knowledge with your students? I place myself and my talents at your disposal. I am yours to command."

"And what," Dumbledore asked, "will become of those whom _you_ command? What will happen to those who call themselves – or so the rumor has it – the Death Eaters?"

Voldemort paused, trying to regain his composure. "My friends will carry on without me, I am sure."

Dumbledore cast a wary eye at Voldemort, "I am glad to hear that you consider them friends. I was under the impression that they are more in the order of servants."

Voldemort's face grew stony, "You are mistaken."

"Then if I were to go to the Hog's Head tonight, I would not find a group of them – Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov – awaiting your return? Devoted friends indeed, to travel this far with you on a snowy night, merely to wish you luck as you attempted to secure a teaching post."

Voldemort smiled his reptilian grin again. "You are omniscient as ever, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore flightily said, "Oh no, merely friendly with the local barmen." Dumbledore changed his tone, "Now, Tom, let us speak openly. Why have you come here tonight, surrounded by henchmen, to request a job we both know you do not want?"

Voldemort looked taken aback. "A job I do not want? On the contrary, Dumbledore, I want it very much."

"Oh, you want to come back to Hogwarts, but you do not want to teach anymore than you wanted to when you were eighteen. What is it you're after, Tom? Why not try an open request for once?"

Voldemort looked affronted as though someone had slapped him in the face. He said scornfully, "If you do not want to give me a job-"

"Of course I don't and I don't think for a moment you expected me to. Nevertheless, you came here, you asked, you must have had a purpose."

He rose from his seat. Rage enveloped his being until he no longer resembled Tom Riddle, "This is your final word?"

Dumbledore stood up, "It is."

Voldemort squared his jaw and said in clipped words, "Then we have nothing more to say to each other."

Dumbledore looked sad, "No nothing. The time is long gone when I could frighten you with a burning wardrobe and force you to make repayment for your crimes. But I wish I could, Tom. … I wish I could. …"

Voldemort's hand reached into his robe pocket. His hand clasped around the locket. He may have not had much anymore but he still had this. He still had a piece of her. He turned away and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to JK Rowling's characters. Any characters that are not from the world of Harry Potter are of my sole creation and I own the rights to them. This is a slightly AU story. I do not own the rights to the Beatles song "There's a Place."**

**Special Thanks – DamonSalvatoreLover & J-Star Black**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Voldemort's hand reached into his robe pocket. His hand clasped around the locket. He may have not had much anymore but he still had this. He still had a piece of her. He turned away and closed the door behind him.

The corridor was deserted at this time of the evening. He smiled to himself and continued his walk out of Hogwarts. He ceased suddenly and instead of walking towards the way out, he turned left until he reached a plain wall with an elaborate tapestry across from it. A closer look would show the wizard Barnabas the Barmy endeavoring to teach eight trolls how to do ballet. Voldemort cleared his mind, thought of one thing only as he walked past the wall three times, and opened his brown briefcase.

A hiding place for the Lost Diadem.

* * *

The Jorkins had been more than hospitable. However, Lara still felt uncomfortable staying at someone else's home. She felt as though she was a stranger and without the freedom to be herself, she felt peculiar. Moreover, she felt cooped up in this house since she could not exactly leave the home on her own. Ulysses could leave the house, but he chose to limit his excursions since he had to protect Lara and the family.

The only people that could leave the house were the Jorkins themselves. This proved to be a problem for Ulysses since he could not protect Lara and the Jorkins unless everyone was together. This meant that every trip to Hogsmeade had to be a family affair and with Mrs. Jorkins expecting her first child, they needed the protection more than ever. This meant that Lara had to accompany them. She did not mind because she was able to leave the house and looked forward to those days when she walked the streets of Hogsmeade with the Jorkins and Ulysses.

Lamentably, those trips were rare and she resided herself to the notion that she might never get to leave this house. She sat at the window seat, wrapped in a blanket, reading a novel that she had found in the bookshelf. Persuasion by Jane Austen.

She sighed and turned to look out the window. Snow was falling and it had been for the last couple of days. The roads were so covered that one would not be able to tell where the curb met the sidewalk. The snow collected upon the window in icy formations that resembled stars. She breathed upon the glass, drew a heart upon the window fog, and then quickly wiped it with the palm of her hand.

The grandfather clock chimed and she glanced over at it. Midnight. It was midnight already. Surely, it could not have been this late. She had only settled in with a book after dinner. Looking out the window, she realized that she had lost track of time and that the reflection of the snow upon the sky had made it seem much earlier than it actually was.

She pushed herself off the window seat and walked quietly upstairs. If this had been her home, she would not have had to tiptoe. If this were her home, _he_ would have found her already. She shook her head and made a mental note to stop thinking about him. That meant no more romance novels that hit a little too close to home. Moving on meant that she would have to change several things about herself including her magical prowess or lack thereof. She frowned slightly to herself and thought that it was too late to start learning magic.

She held tightly onto the banister as if doing so would ground her more to the world. When she reached the landing, she could see faint flickering candlelight emanating from Ulysses' room. The door was slightly ajar and she could hear something that sounded like music. She peered at the door crack from afar to try to see what he was up to without looking meddlesome.

She could not see much from her limited view. All she could see was what seemed to be dark green plaid pajama bottoms and his foot tapping to the music that was playing.

There is a place,  
Where I can go,  
When I feel low,  
When I feel blue.  
And it's my mind,  
And there's no time when I'm alone.

She paused to listen to the song. It was rather good. She was not used to this type of music. In fact, she had never heard it before. She was so used to the old standards and jazz music that she had sung at the café. She was pleasantly surprised to hear something so … _raw_.

I think of you,  
And things you do,  
Go 'round my head,  
The things you said,  
Like "I love only you."

She leaned against the wall and listened. At some moments, the song was so soft that she could hardly hear it.

In my mind there's no sorrow,  
Don't you know that it's so.  
There'll be no sad tomorrow,  
Don't you know that it's so.

She smiled bitterly at the irony of the lyrics. No sad tomorrow? She could not even leave the house without supervision. "From one prison to another," she thought to herself.

There is a place,  
Where I can go,  
When I feel low,  
When I feel blue.  
And it's my mind,  
And there's no time when I'm alone.

There's a place

The song ended and she found herself with her hand to the door. She knocked upon it before she could stop herself and squirmed as the door opened. Ulysses stood in front of her; bleary-eyed from lack of sleep and wearing green plaid pajama bottoms and a slate blue robe on top. The robe was open revealing a broad well-muscled torso. She looked away as he tied his robe close.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she said still looking down. "Why are you still up?"

"I can't go to sleep until you have." He yawned, "I didn't want to disturb your reading."

"Oh." Lara looked up at him with wide eyes, "I didn't think you'd have to stay up for me."

"I am your protector," he smiled sleepily.

"That does make some sense." She reddened, "I lost track of time. I am sorry."

"Don't be." He shrugged, "You were productive. At least reading got your mind off of _things_."

"Not really."

"What did you read?"

"Jane Austen," Lara laughed.

"Ah," Ulysses smiled, "I guess I can never understand why women turn to _her_ after a bad day."

Lara shook her head with a small smile, "No. Probably not."

Ulysses opened the door further, "Would you like to come in?"

Lara walked into the room and saw an acoustic guitar lying on the bed. She nodded towards it, "Do you play? I heard music when I passed your door."

Ulysses turned around and glanced over at the bed. He cringed and turned towards her, blushing. "Sort of."

She opened her mouth in shock. "Wait, was that you singing?"

He cringed again, "Yes. I didn't think anyone could hear."

"It was beautiful."

He went red in the face, "Thank you."

"So you like music?" Lara asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Music is my passion." Lara smiled, her features brightening. She was very glad that she had knocked on his door. She could not get out of the house but now that she had someone to talk to, this place felt like less of a prison.

She sat down on the bed and he followed suit. She told him about how she had shirked a magical career for music and how her parents had tried to persuade her to brush up on her magic. She shook her head, "Looking back, I realize I could have done both. But, I wanted to give music my all. I should have done both. I reckon I'm too old to learn now."

"I can teach you." Ulysses offered, "You don't need to learn anything battle heavy. But, you do need to know more than just kitchen spells. I need to make you stronger first and you need to learn how to apparate."

"Apparate?" Lara's eyes widened, "I-I don't know. I'm not that good and I don't think I'll ever be."

"Don't be afraid. It's like riding a broom."

"It sounds scary."

Ulysses took hold of her hand, "You need to know how to apparate, if I'm not there to protect you and you-know-who comes along and you don't know how to; he might take you again."

Lara looked away, "You're right. But, there's this part of me that wants him to find me and I don't know why." She looked back at Ulysses, "Am I crazy?"

Ulysses' brow creased, "No. But, it's a dangerous thought. That part of you is missing who he used to be. You need to realize that he is not that man anymore."

"You know," Lara smiled bitterly, "that book I was reading."

"The Jane Austen one?"

"It said, 'All the privilege I claim for my own sex, is that of loving longest, when existence or when hope is gone.' I need to stop loving him, thinking about him, and hoping that he will feel bad about what he has done. I keep on thinking that if he repents one day that we can be together again." Her shoulders shook, "I need to stop hoping. But, this hope is all I have."

Ulysses squeezed her hand, "You'll get through this."

Lara squeezed his hand back, "That's what everyone keeps on telling me."

"And it's true." Ulysses considered his words carefully for a moment, "None of us can stop you from thinking about him. Moving on is something you have to be ready to do and it has only been a month. You need to stop beating yourself up about this because it's too soon for you to heal completely."

Lara nodded and yawned, "I should probably get to sleep. It's almost one." They both stood up and she turned to leave, "Thank you so much for talking."

He smiled at her, "Any time."

She walked towards her bedroom and crawled into bed. The flickering candlelight from across the hall stopped and she smiled to herself. Knowing that Ulysses was across the hall made her feel safe and she eased into deep sleep.

* * *

Voldemort flew through the winter air; pulling his robes tighter around his body. He was particularly happy for he had placed the Lost Diadem in the Room of Requirement. He arrogantly believed that no one knew about this room and no one would ever find it. The Diadem was lost again and no one but he knew where it was.

The sky had darkened by the time he had reached the Hog's Head. He was apathetic to the fact that his followers were still there waiting for him. He could not have cared less as they followed him to a table. He still had his hand in his robe pocket but did not realize that the locket had fallen onto the floor.

Dolohov eyed the locket and picked it up. He internally debated with himself about opening it or handing it back to the dark lord. He thought to himself, "Maybe if I open it, I will find something about the dark lord. If I know more about him than the others, I can curry his favor." He found himself opening the locket to reveal the bewitched picture of a beautiful blonde girl. Her hair blew in the wind and she smiled bashfully; her head turned to the side as though shy to look at the person taking her picture.

Dolohov handed the opened locket to Voldemort with an obsequious bow, "My lord, you dropped this."

Voldemort's eyes diverted towards the locket and the opened picture. He stared at the picture for a moment and then squeezed his eyes shut. When he reopened them, his eyes were red, "Did you open the locket?"

"Y-yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to assist you, my lord."

Voldemort's eyes turned back to normal as he tightened his jaw and took the locket back in his hand; closing it. "No," Voldemort smirked, "I think you wanted to see if I had any secrets."

Dolohov did not speak which only reaffirmed Voldemort's statement. Voldemort continued, "I am glad to have a disciple that would go to such lengths for me. But, next time you intrude, I will not be so lenient."

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to JK Rowling's characters. Any characters that are not from the world of Harry Potter are of my sole creation and I own the rights to them. This is a slightly AU story.**

**Special Thanks – DamonSalvatoreLover & J-Star Black & Starsprung & kogatami**

**Author's Note – I know no one really reads these LOL But, sorry for the delay and hope this extra long chapter will suffice!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Dolohov did not speak which only reaffirmed Voldemort's statement. Voldemort continued, "I am glad to have a disciple that would go to such lengths for me. But, next time you intrude, I will not be so lenient."

Dolohov nodded quickly and looked down, unable to meet the dark lord's eyes, "Yes, my lord."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes until they resembled the beady slits of a snake and then turned his attention to his followers. He had a plan and was supercilious enough to believe his strategy had no imperfections.

* * *

Lara woke up to find the sun pouring through her window. She rolled over and glanced at the wall clock. She rubbed her eyes and squinted back at the clock hands. It was 8:00 in the morning. She yawned and slowly got out of bed. She could smell breakfast cooking downstairs and her stomach rumbled. The fresh scent of coffee, toast, and eggs weaved its way towards her bedroom. She opened the bedroom door to find Ulysses was walking through the hallway, a cup of coffee in one hand and the Daily Prophet in another.

"Good morning," he said brightly.

"Good morning." She found herself hiding behind her bedroom door, afraid that he had seen her in her pajamas. Why did she care so much if he had seen her?

He walked downstairs; his hair still a little ruffled from having just woken up. Of course, he had had the decency to change out of his pajamas and into something more suitable. Lara locked her bedroom door and turned to look back at her bed. She suddenly felt this urge to look her best even though it was only for breakfast.

After freshening up and putting on some makeup, she looked through her closet of hand-me-downs that Mrs. Jorkins had given her. All the clothing that she had worn in Albania was still there, in the hotel room. She felt a twinge of guilt for leaving him. She took in a deep breath and reminded herself to stop thinking about Albania. She finally settled upon a grey plaid dress with a full skirt. On the hanger, it did not look like much but when she put it on, she felt beautiful. She turned towards her mirror image and fixed her hair. She realized that she had not felt this good about herself since she had met Tom. Thinking about him made her smile vanish and she turned her back on the mirror; she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and opened the bedroom door.

She could hear snippets of conversation between Mr. Jorkins and Ulysses. The talk was mostly about the Ministry of Magic and politics. She walked down the staircase and Ulysses looked up from his newspaper; holding his cup of coffee in suspension between his lips. Mrs. Jorkins smiled up at her, "You look lovely, Lara," she exclaimed. "Come sit with me. I'm sure you and I can find something else to discuss other than the ministry and Minister Nobby Leach."

"You don't know the half of it," Mr. Jorkins began.

"Here we go again," Mrs. Jorkins rolled her eyes.

"They marched for their rights," Ulysses spoke up. "Everyone deserves rights and we treat them like lesser beings. I don't blame them for wanting something more from life than being shunned."

"What is going on?" Lara whispered to Mrs. Jorkins.

"It's all over the newspapers," Mrs. Jorkins whispered back, "there was a riot. A large group of squibs were marching for their rights and a group of radical purebloods decided to make trouble."

Lara's brow wrinkled, "Those poor people. Why would someone want to hurt anyone?"

Mr. Jorkins exchanged glances with Ulysses. Lara observed Mr. Jorkins and Ulysses' behavior. Ulysses looked down at his newspaper again and turned the page with a soft crinkling sound. Mr. Jorkins uncomfortably cleared his throat and intensely stared down at his empty plate as though doing so would cause another serving of eggs to appear out of thin air. She did not understand why they had suddenly grown so quiet. Inquisitively, she spoke up, "Why are you two being so secretive?"

Ulysses uncomfortably gulped his coffee down and glanced sidelong at Mr. Jorkins. Mr. Jorkins sent Ulysses a look that read shall-we-tell-her. Ulysses shook his head as if to say that it would be a bad idea to let them know. Mrs. Jorkins had a hard enough time keeping things to herself and if she were to tell Lara more; it would only lead to more problems. There was silence as Lara eagerly leaned towards Ulysses as though she were expecting an answer. When he remained silent, she sat back in her chair; her expectant appearance replaced with realization.

"You're not going to tell me." Lara said softly, "I'm not the naïve girl that you seem to think I am-"

"I don't think you're naïve," Ulysses interrupted.

"Just silly?"

"I never said that."

"No, I suppose you didn't." Lara said trying to avoid confrontation. She uncomfortably looked down at the placemat in front of her.

"Let's not worry about this," Ulysses smiled. "We should be focusing on your training."

"That's precisely my point," Lara locked eyes with Ulysses. "You say that I should be training in case you are not there to protect me. Don't you think I should know what I would be up against in case something like that happens?"

Ulysses took in a deep breath and bowed his head slightly, looking down at his folded hands. He pushed the newspaper towards Lara, "Everything that you want to know is in there."

"You must know more than what is in the newspaper."

"Actually, yes I do," said Ulysses.

Lara opened her mouth to protest but Ulysses held his hand up to silence her. "You forget that though I am your friend, I am still a ministry official. I cannot simply tell you everything I know."

Lara pursed her lips, "Fine. I understand. I don't like it but I understand."

Mrs. Jorkins spoke up, "Let us change the subject. This sort of talk is ruining the morning for all of us."

Lara could not believe that she had forgotten that the Jorkins were there. For some reason, when she and Ulysses spoke to one another, she forgot whom she was with and where she was. It was almost as if no one existed. She did not understand why she felt this way.

"Perhaps you can start training Lara today," Mr. Jorkins suggested to Ulysses.

Ulysses nodded towards Lara, "I think that is a good idea. The longer we have to train her, the stronger she will become."

There was a knock on the front door. Mrs. Jorkins stood up, "Wonder whom that could be?" She walked out of the breakfast nook and towards the foyer. Voices could be heard that were undeniably friendly.

Mrs. Jorkins reentered the room; smiling at Lara, "Lara, someone is here to see you."

Lara stood up from her seat; brushing off crumbs from her dress. Anticipating what seemed like good news, she waited for the guests to enter the room and once they did; she could not help but rush over to them. Her mother, father, and Oberon stood in front of her.

Her mother and father took her into a deep embrace. Tears escaped her mother's eyes, "Lara, I thought we would never see you again." Oberon watched on, "I told you that I would find a way for them to see you." She smiled at her brother, "Thank you."

She noticed someone standing behind Oberon and tilted her head to the side to get a better view of the person. It was Evangeline.

"What is she doing here?" Lara furrowed her brow.

Mrs. Jorkins motioned towards the sitting room, "Let us sit down."

Lara sent Oberon a stern look. He pretended not to notice. Evangeline sat quietly and accepted a cup of tea from Mrs. Jorkins with a gracious smile. Lara sat across from Evangeline and watched her through narrowed eyes. She knew this girl too well. She did not want to remember it but she had been the one that had tried to flirt with Tom at the dance. There was always something or someone that would not let her forget; no matter how hard she tried.

Mr. Bagshot and Mr. Jorkins were busy discussing what was in the newspaper and various current affairs. They were both in their own world discussing these events. Events that Lara did not want to hear about again especially after the strained conversation that she had with Ulysses. "Perhaps, the march could have been better organized, but," her father began. Lara tuned them out. She had heard enough politics today to last her a lifetime.

After awhile, Oberon spoke up, "I have an announcement to make. Evangeline and I are getting married."

Lara's eyes widened as everyone stood up and shook hands or exchanged hugs. Slowly, Lara stood up and approached Evangeline. She extended her hand and said, "Congratulations."

Evangeline smiled, "We are sisters now. We should embrace."

Lara smiled thinly as Evangeline hugged her. Mrs. Jorkins smiled, "This is such good news. We should have dinner here tomorrow night."

"Dinner would be lovely," Evangeline smiled.

"Then it is settled then," Oberon smiled at Evangeline. "I confess we can't stay long today."

Lara took hold of her mother's hand, "Just a little longer?"

Mrs. Bagshot looked at her daughter and said in concern, "You look so pale and thin, Lara. Please eat more." Her mother lifted a rose petal petit four from the tiered serving tray, "Here. Eat this."

Lara took the small cake in her hand and exchanged a smile with Ulysses who was watching in amusement. Lara took a big bite of the cake, "Better?" "Much," her mother mused.

Oberon announced that it was time for them to leave. He still had to get to work and tell everyone the good news there. Mrs. Bagshot hugged Lara tightly, "Please take care of yourself for me, Lara. I love you." Lara smiled through tears, "I love you too, mum."

Mr. Bagshot kissed his daughter on the forehead and said, "Your mother will worry if you don't take care."

"I know." Lara smiled.

After the door closed, Lara hurried upstairs. Ulysses followed her, "Lara?" She paused before her bedroom door and turned towards him, "Yes. What is it?"

"You seem upset."

"I'm not."

Ulysses raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you crying?"

Lara shrugged as Ulysses continued, "Do you miss your parents?"

"Yes, but, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I thought I would be the one getting married first."

Lara looked at Ulysses and burst out not in tears but in laughter. She had not laughed in a long time and it felt good. Ulysses smiled as she wiped her tears away.

She shrugged, "I know. It sounds silly, but, there it is." Lara rolled her eyes, "I don't know what he sees in her."

Ulysses cleared his throat and digressed, "We're going to start your training today. I suggest you wear something that's, erm, not a dress." He looked away uncomfortably, "Something more suitable for exercise."

Lara nodded and awkwardly replied, "Okay."

* * *

Lara did not own anything suitable for exercise. She had to borrow clothing from Mrs. Jorkins and felt ashamed in doing so. Mrs. Jorkins did not mind, but Lara felt as though she were asking too much from everyone lately especially Ulysses. He did not have to train her and she could not help but think that she was imposing on him.

They stood facing each other in the basement. At first, they had thought of doing the lessons in the attic but decided against it. It would have been too noisy.

The basement was mostly unfinished though it boasted a tiled floor. It smelled of staleness that only a cellar could possess. Lara shivered feeling a cool draft drift through the room. Ulysses busied himself; crouching in one corner as he got various exercise items out of a box. Lara cleared her throat, "What are those for?"

Ulysses turned his head to look at Lara. "We have to make you stronger physically before I teach you how to apparate."

"We do?"

"I told you before," Ulysses stood up, "when we had that conversation in my room. Remember?"

Lara was taken aback. He recalled things she had said to him. She had never met a man that remembered anything a woman said or cared to. "Oh yes," Lara smiled, "I remember."

"Don't look so shocked," Ulysses smirked, "it's my duty to keep tabs on you."

Lara's eyes darted towards Ulysses. "I'm not shocked."

"You could have fooled me."

Lara smiled derisively, "I wasn't shocked."

"Oh really?"

Lara sighed, "Okay, maybe pleasantly surprised. But, I was not shocked. I suppose you've won then."

Ulysses shook his head, "No. I have not won anything yet. When I do, you'll be the first to know."

Lara's eyebrow wrinkled in confusion, for, she did not understand his comment and she did not want to know. Not know when everything had become so confusing. She changed the subject and said, "Shall we start this lesson?"

Ulysses nodded and held two eight-pound weights in his hands, "Take each of these in one hand." Lara followed his instructions, "Now what? These are heavy."

"They're only eight pounds."

"Yes, but, I'm holding two of them."

"They're eight pounds each." Ulysses said, "Okay, so you need to work on your arms and legs. You have weak form."

"Weak form?"

"Yes." Ulysses continued, "Let's start you off with lunges." Ulysses demonstrated for Lara, "Do this back and forth the length of the room four times. You will be holding the dumbbells in both hands while doing this."

"What?"

"Do lunges back and forth the length of the room. I would like you to do this for four times while holding the eight-pound weights in each hand." Ulysses repeated.

Lara took in a deep breath, "Okay. Fine."

She began to lunge across the room as Ulysses had demonstrated. But, with the addition of the weights, it felt as though her arms were going to fall off and by her second time across the length of the room, it felt as though her legs were going to fall off as well. She paused in the middle of a lunge, "Can we just call it a day please?"

"You haven't even done a full set yet."

"Ulysses, I feel as though my arms and legs are melting off. How can you be so cruel?"

"I'm not being cruel. I am trying to help you. Now finish the set."

"I can't." Lara lunged again, wobbling uneasily on her back leg.

"Yes, you can."

"I really can't." Lara lunged again and all the while cringing in pain.

"You just did."

"Ulysses," Lara began, "I can barely move."

"It's just lunges."

"Just lunges?" Lara grimaced, "Just lunges? Why are you being so insensitive? I am in pain."

"Everyone goes through some kind of pain in life. This is just a new kind of pain for you. You'll get used to it."

Lara stood up straight and turned towards Ulysses, "New kind of pain?"

"I didn't mean it that way." Ulysses awkwardly looked down, "Look, just finish this and we'll take a rest tomorrow. You're going to be doing these training sessions three times a week."

Lara tossed both dumbbells onto the floor and crossed over to where Ulysses was standing, "New kind of pain? I do not want to get used to any kind of pain. This is too much too soon. Why can't we take this in baby steps?"

"For this, you're going to have to get used to the pain."

"You're being brutal. I don't see the point in physical training," Lara explained.

"No," Ulysses clarified, "I didn't think you would. Being physically stronger gives you that advantage that most wizards do not have. I highly doubt that Tom Riddle has ever lifted a single weight in his life."

At the mention of _his_ name, Lara narrowed her eyes and picked the weights up again. She focused upon the wall; a determined look entered her eyes as she lunged across the room again. Once she had finished her training session for the day, she placed the dumbbells upon the floor and turned towards Ulysses.

"I still think you were brutal."

"Would you stop calling me that? I was trying to help you."

"You could have helped me by introducing exercise in smaller intervals and not everything all at once."

"We don't have that much time. You need to learn fast." Ulysses sent her a sympathetic look, "You need to learn how to apparate as soon as possible. Or would you rather be found by _him_?"

Lara shook her head and walked away from Ulysses. He furrowed his brow, "Where are you going?"

Lara did not answer him as she walked up the basement stairs. Furious did not even begin to describe the amount of pain and anger she was going through. When she had said that she could not do it, she really meant it. Why couldn't he listen to her? Why didn't anyone listen to her? Why did everyone have to mention her worst mistake?

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
